赤い糸
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Sedari dulu Klan Bookman tidak memiliki benang merah. Tapi Lavi bookman berbeda, ia memilikinya! Bahkan bisa melihatnya. / [Chapter 1/?]
1. pertemuan

" _Jijiiiiii._ "

Bookman yang baru saja menghabiskan bacaannya menoleh pada Alex yang berlari kencang. Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu berlari tergesa, lalu segera mendaki dan duduk di atas paha kakek kesayangannya.

" _Jiji_ , _jiji_. Tadi waktu aku keluar, ada kakak cantik dan kakak tampan jalan berdua. Terus, terus, kulihat ada benang merah di sekitar mereka. Ung ... tidak hanya mereka saja, sih. Bibi dan paman di samping rumah kita juga punya benang merah."

Mata bulat hijau milik Alex berbinar-binar. Menandakan betapa takjubnya ia akan sesuatu yang baru untuknya, yah, bahkan untuk Bookman sekalipun. Bookman bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa anak asuhnya itu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat benang merah, yang tentu saja dianggap mitos oleh banyak orang bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

" _Jiji_ kenapa diam begitu?" Buyar sudah lamunannya ketika suara Alex menelusup ke telinganya. Ia melihat anak asuhnya memasang wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya seraya menenangkan. "Ah, omong-omong, kapan kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Tadi ketika kakak cantik dan tampan lewat depan rumah kita! Terus tadi bibi di samping rumah memanggilku dan melambaikan tangan, ada benang merahnya juga! Benang merahnya tersambung dengan paman yang asyik baca buku di luar." Ketika sedang menjelaskan dengan perasaan membara, ia pun teringat sesuatu. Lantas ia segera turun dari pangkuan Bookman dan berlari tergesa. "Tunggu sebentar, _Jiji_. Aku kelupaan sesuatu."

Bookman tak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam seraya matanya mengekor gerakan Alex yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan. Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar rusuh makin mendekat. Alex dengan sumringah membawa piring berisi kukis buatan bibi di samping rumah mereka.

"Tadi bibi itu melambaikan tangan padaku lalu memberi kukis buatannya. Katanya, ia terlalu bersemangat membuat kukis, lalu tahu-tahu kukis buatannya jadi banyak. Hehehe."

Bookman mengambil piring yang dibawa Alex lalu menaruhnya di samping meja, bersisian dengan buku yang tadi ia habiskan. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, matahari sudah mulai lelah, sinarnya mulai menghilang, malam telah datang.

Lagi, Alex mulai memanjati sang kakek, kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Melahap satu kukis yang ia ambil di atas meja seraya bertanya kenapa ia semua orang memiliki benang merah, dan tentu saja ia bertanya dengan mulut penuh kukis, membuat Bookman berpikir sejenak karena ucapannya tak terdengar jelas.

"Alex, mereka yang memiliki benang merah, ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Alex masih menyimak sambil mengambil kukis keduanya. "Seperti matahari dan bulan, bumi dan langit. Walau keduanya berbeda, mereka akan tetap jadi satu kesatuan."

"Hoo ..." ujar Alex takjub. "Tapi, _jiji_ ...,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa _jiji_ tidak punya benang merah? Semua orang yang kulihat tadi punya benang merah."

Bookman tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus pelan rambutnya. "Itu berarti ... aku benar-benar seorang Bookman," Alex menatap Bookman penuh dengan kebingungan. "Seorang bookman, tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, Nak. Karena tugas kita adalah menuliskan sejarah yang sebenarnya."

"Ehh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena jika kita dekat dengan seseorang, penilaian kita tidak akan netral. Bisa-bisa nanti kita mengacaukan sejarah."

"Woahh ... bahaya juga, ya."

"Tentu saja bahaya," Pandangan Bookman yang tiba-tiba menatap lurus Alex membuatnya sedikit takut. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah ada benang merah di jari kelingkingmu?"

Alex menggeleng dan tersenyum cerah sebagai jawabannya. Sekali lagi Bookman mengelus kepalanya pelan sebelum menyuruh bocah berambut merah terang itu untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Alex pun menurut, melihat Bookman yang mulai menjauh dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ketika Bookman benar-benar sudah tak nampak di matanya, ia memalingkan pada tangan kanannya. Dalam hijau matanya, seutas benang merah melingkari kelingking mungilnya, mengejeknya.

* * *

 **赤い糸**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

"DOR!"

"AAAA."

 _Gubrak!_ Kepala Lavi mencium lantai dengan mesra, di sisi ranjang yang lain, Allen tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rengutan sebal mampir di wajahnya, ah, wajahnya sudah kusut jadi tambah kusut gara-gara bocah berambut uban itu.

"Allen sialan!" umpatnya penuh cinta. Dielusnya kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat ciuman dadakannya dengan lantai. Duh, semoga saja tidak ada benjol di kepalanya, 'kan malu juga jika rambut indahnya dihiasi benjol yang tak sedap dipandang. Nanti ketika menggoda gadis-gadis, yang ada mereka langsung lari.

Allen pun menghentikan tawanya lalu mengatur napasnya. Impresi anak baik nan manis yang selalu melekat pada dirinya menghilang seketika. Yah lagipula hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya _agak_ gelap dan _sedikit_ jahil.

Akhirnya, dengan rasa sayangnya ia membantu Lavi berdiri. Wajah Lavi masih merengut tak suka.

"Masih marah?" Lavi tidak menjawab, Allen menghela napas, "Yaa, bukan salahku juga sih, ini sudah siang. Masa mau tidur terus?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa? Siang dan malam tidak ada bedanya bagi-aduh! Jangan pukul kepalaku!"

Allen mendengus kesal. "Ya tentu saja beda, _Baka Usagi_! Lagipula ini hari terakhir kita di sini dan kau mau menghabiskan waktumu dengan tidur? Menyedihkan."

"Lalu? Toh, kita di sini 'kan untuk mencari _innocence_. _Innocence_ nya sudah ketemu dan perjuangan mendapatkan benda itu melelahkan, tahu. Jadi tidak salah 'kan kalau aku lebih memilih tidur?"

"Tapi kita sedang berada di Brussel, loh! Kapan lagi kita bisa ke sini? Toh, melihat-lihat kota ini tidak buruk juga, kan?"

" _Pass_." Lavi kembali ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut yang bahkan tak dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Allen menghela napas melihat Lavi yang mulai terbenam dalam pelukan mimpi. Langkah Allen pun terseok dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

"Yah, sayang sekali tidak ikut. Padahal kudengar hari ini ada bazar buku mur—AAA JANGAN TINDIH AKU, SIALAN!"

"AKU IKUT KALAU BEGITU!"

* * *

"Wahhhh."

Allen yang berada di sebelah Lavi menatap heran ketika kilau hijau itu bersinar terang, bahkan lebih terang daripada masa depannya. Di kanan kiri mereka, berjejer stan-stan yang rata-rata berisi buku-buku dan makanan, ada juga stan yang menjual topeng atau pernak-pernik unik yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"Oh ayolah, ini cuma bazar." Allen memutar kedua matanya ketika melihat Lavi yang masih membeku. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang pun melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, tak mau berlama-lama ditatap oleh manusia-manusia _random_ , Allen pun mencubit lengan Lavi dengan keras.

"Aw, kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Lavi seraya mengelus lengannya, menatap Allen yang sudah memasang wajah siap menghajar Lavi. Niatnya mau mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya pada Allen, eh malah si rambut uban itu yang kesal setengah mampus dan membuat Lavi takut.

"Semua orang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh, tahu! Lagipula kenapa juga kau membeku di tengah jalan begini, sih? Kan bikin malu."

"Eh? Kau tidak lihat? Di sini banyak benang merah yang bersinar, keren sekali, loh!" Lavi merangkul Allen lalu menunjuk ke arah wanita dan pria yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain, sang wanita nampak asyik memilih buku sedangnya pria di belakangnya menggandeng wanita cantik sambil tertawa-tawa, "Kaulihat mereka? Wanita yang pakai baju pink itu jodohnya dengan pria yang sedang bersama wanita berkepang itu."

"Hee ..." Allen terlalu bingung untuk merespon seperti apa, ia tahu bahwa bookman junior ini memiliki mata istimewa, sama sepertinya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh ketika Lavi menjelaskan hal itu padanya.

Menyadari sesuatu, Allen pun menatap Lavi dengan bingung, "Tunggu dulu ... tidak mungkin rasanya mereka berjodoh, kau lihat, kan? Lelaki itu sudah punya pasangan." Lavi menggeleng cepat, menepis perkataan Allen. " _Nahi_ , _nahi_ , Allen. Benang merah mereka saling terhubung. Dan jika mereka bertemu, maka benang merah itu akan bersinar. Ya, walau sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa benang merahnya bersinar padahal mereka tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Mungkin itu tugas buatmu." Si rambut perak itu berkata dengan sedikit ragu, Lavi menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu tugas?"

"Yaa ... seperti menjodohkan mereka begitu? Kaulihat sendiri kan walau mereka terikat tapi mereka tidak menyadari satu sama lain. Kalau begitu bukannya nanti ikatan benang merahnya bakal putus?"

"Ya itu kan bukan urusanku, urusanku ke sini kan mau beli buku."

"Tapi—"

"Oh, omong-omong, benang merahmu menyala, tuh. Jodohmu ada di sini, lho, fufufu."

Kepala perak itu menengok ke sekeliling bazar secepat kilat. "Oh iya? Apa jodohku cantik, Lavi?"

"Kalau itu sih, aku tak tahu, ya. Soalnya aku bohong, HAHAHAHA."

"JANGAN LARI BAKA USAGIIIII!"

* * *

"Hei, Lavi, lihat! Buku ini bagus sekali!"

Lavi yang sedari tadi asyik melihat buku yang berada di tangannya kini menoleh dan melihat buku yang dipamerkan Allen. Sehabis menjahili Allen ia jadi bangkrut total karena sisi gelap Allen mendadak keluar. Jadinya tadi sebelum pergi ke stan buku Lavi mencoba membujuk Allen dengan mentraktir makanan yang ada. Hasilnya? Tentu saja Allen dan perut karetnya membuat dompet Lavi jadi menipis, untung saja Allen berbaik hati tak menghabiskan uangnya karena ingat tujuan mereka yang datang ke sini untuk membeli buku.

"Ah, aku sudah baca itu, memang bagus, sih bukunya. Kalau kau mau beli saja."

Allen masih memerhatikan buku dengan saksama, ia bukan maniak buku seperti Lavi, takutnya nanti ketika ia membeli buku, bukunya sama sekali tidak ia baca. Sayang sekali, 'kan, uangnya? Lebih baik uangnya dibelikan untuk hal yang lebih penting, makanan misalnya.

"Menurutmu aku harus beli buku ini atau tidak?" Lavi yang masih melihat-lihat buku menoleh pada Allen sebentar, lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap buku tebal berkover biru tua, Lavi hampir oleng akibat beratnya beban buku itu. "Kalau mau beli, ya beli saja. Ceritanya bagus kok, tentang petualangan. Orang sepertimu pasti suka membaca yang seperti itu." Lavi membuka buku berat itu dan membacanya, astaga, isi buku itu berbahasa asing, ia tidak tidak begitu tahu artinya karena bahasa yang ada dalam buku itu baru ia pelajari dua minggu yang lalu. Tak ingin berlama-lama memusingkan diri, akhirnya Lavi menaruh kembali buku tebal di tempat dia berasal.

"Hmm ... sepertinya aku tidak tertarik pada buku ini. Lagipula, dibanding buku, makanan lebih berharga bagiku."

"Hahaha ... dasar kau ini."

"Ah, omong-omong aku lapar lagi. Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Ekspresi syok Lavi membuat Allen tertawa. "Lagi? Allen, kau baru saja menguras dompetku demi makanan dan sekarang kau masih lapar?" Allen hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi, makanan itu sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku. Jadi, mau titip atau tidak?" gelengan pelan Lavi sudah membuat Allen berbalik dari stan buku dan mulai menjarah stan makanan.

Si rambut merah itu pun masih asik mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Hampir sebagian besar buku yang ia lihat sudah pernah ia baca, bahkan ia sampai meminta penjual buku merekomendasikan beberapa judul yang sekiranya belum pernah ia baca. Sayangnya, semua yang direkomendasikan sudah pernah ia baca, walau begitu Lavi akui selera sang penjual buku dalam menyarankan buku cukup bagus.

"Kakak, bisa tolong ambilkan buku itu?" Lavi menunduk ketika sosok anak kecil menarik-narik bajunya. Lucu sekali anak itu, rambutnya pirang cerah, sayang wajahnya tak nampak karena memakai masker, apa sakitnya parah sampai-sampai memakai masker? Tersadar akan lamunannya Lavi segera menolong anak itu, ia melirik judul bukunya, ternyata buku cerita anak. Ia tersenyum pada anak itu sebelum bertanya pada penjual harga dari buku tersebut.

"Ini untukmu, kubelikan," anak itu terdiam seraya memerhatikan buku itu lekat-lekat, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Lavi yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku."

Ragu dan curiga menelusup dalam diri anak itu, tapi senyum itu terlalu tulus baginya. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. "Terima kasih, Kak," balasnya datar, "Oh, iya, namaku Eeez, kalau kakak?"

"Namaku—"

"Eeezzz!"

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki berkacamata tebal dan penampilan yang begitu ... kurang sedap dipandang. Sedikit banyak pengunjung merasa terganggu dengan lelaki yang seenak jidatnya teriak-teriak tidak jelas, walau mengganggu tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menegur lelaki itu.

"Tyki!" Eeez berlari kencang sambil menerjang lelaki yang sempat menjadi perhatian publik, "Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu tapi tidak ketemu!"

"Harusnya aku yang begitu! Untung saja kita bisa bertemu. Nanti pegang erat tanganku, oke? Biar tidak hilang lagi."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, tadi ada kakak-kakak baik yang membelikan buku ini. Dia ada di ... loh? Kok kakaknya menghilang?"

Tyki terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan si pirang. "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang buru-buru? Nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi ucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Sudah kuucapkan, kok. Tapi aku ingin Tyki melihatnya, kakak itu indah sekali, matanya hijau dan rambutnya semerah api menyala. Keren sekali, 'kan?"

"Merah asli?"

"Yup! Langka sekali, bukan? Sayang sekali Tyki tidak lihat. Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya dengan kakak itu."

Tyki tersenyum ringan. "Ya semoga saja."

* * *

Lavi terengah-engah, bersandar pada dinding di sudut bazar. Gila, kakinya saja masih gemetar saking takutnya. Belum lagi otaknya yang mendadak tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Ia masih tak bisa memercayai apa yang ia lihat barusan, terlalu mengerikan, tak akan pernah ia terima hal itu dalam logikanya.

Tadi, ketika ia berkenalan dengan anak yang bernama Eez, pria berkacamata tebal dan berbaju lusuh menginterupsi mereka. Ia sempat menikmati adegan yang menyentuh hati ketika Eez memeluk pria itu erat, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan itu. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar, ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap benang merahnya yang bersinar dan terhubung pada lelaki itu. Ia terlalu panik, saking paniknya ia tak sadar kalau kaki-kakinya sudah berlari kencang, membawanya pergi menjauh dari realita yang ia lihat.

Seumur hidupnya, Lavi tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pasangannya itu seorang pria, lelaki, atau manusia yang memiliki genital yang sama dengannya. Tidak, bahkan di mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Ia selalu membayangkan bahwa pasangannya adalah seorang wanita manis yang anggun, kalaupun dadanya besar itu hanyalah bonus baginya. Yah, intinya, seumur hidupnya, ia lebih tertarik melihat badan montok wanita dibanding dada bidang pria.

Tapi lagi-lagi sepertinya takdir mengejeknya, buktinya pasangan hidupnya pria. Kenapa, sih, takdir selalu jahat padanya? Apa takdir begitu benci padanya sampai-sampai hidupnya diliputi kesialan begini?

"Loh, Lavi? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Lavi yang sedang meratapi kesialannya, melirik Allen yang tangannya penuh dengan makanan. "Loh, Allen? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kenapa sembunyi di sini?"

"A-aku tidak sembunyi!" kilahnya. "Tadi, kepalaku pusing sekali, makanya aku memojokkan diri."

"Kamu sakit? Kita pulang saja bagaimana?" ujar Allen dengan nada khawatir.

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, sih. Ide bagus, ayo pulang."

"Eh tapi kamu tidak beli buku?"

"Iya. Hampir buku-bukunya sudah pernah kubaca, sisanya tak ada yang menarik buatku." Lavi melirik kue yang Allen pegang. "Boleh cicip?" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Lavi bukan penggila manis, tetapi melihat Allen yang makan dengan lahap membuatnya ingin mencobanya sedikit.

"Boleh, sih ... tapi ...," Allen tersenyum jahat. "Kejar aku dulu! HAHAHA!"

"Hei, tunggu, Moyashi!"

Lavi disahuti _baka usagi_ oleh Allen ketika ia berusaha mengejar si pemilik rambut uban itu. Ia tak bisa mengejar Allen dengan cepat karena jalan yang penuh dengan manusia. Karena fokusnya melihat rambut uban Allen, maka otomatis ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa disengaja, pemilik rambut sewarna api membara itu menabrak seorang wanita dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang wanita itu pegang.

"Ah, maaf!" cepat-cepat Lavi membungkuk dan membantu wanita itu memungut bukunya. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengembalikan buku itu pada sang pemilik.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

Lavi membalasnya dengan senyum lebar, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia tabrak adalah wanita yang membuatnya terpaku di tengah jalan. Wanita yang akan berjodoh dengan lelaki yang menggandeng wanita lain yang rambutnya dikepang. Dan lagi-lagi wanita yang berada di depannya ini kembali membuat pewaris bookman ini terpaku.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka benang merah yang bersinar terang di jari manis wanita itu kini menghilang, tak hanya itu, benang merah wanita itu putus ketika ia dengan yakin melihat bahwa benang merah itu terhubung satu sama lain.

Tapi kenapa ...

"Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Lavi tersadar dan melihat raut wajah cemas wanita itu di depannya. Lavi tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Setelahnya, wanita itu pamit undur diri. Lavi melihat wanita itu sampai ia menghilang ditelan kerumunan. Mata hijaunya meredup sejenak. Ia melihat jari manisnya.

Takdir itu benar-benar kejam.

* * *

 **a/n: halloooooo, akhirnya aku nulis pair ini lagi XD dan yah ini multichap, doakan ini supaya ga diskontinu ya wkwkw XD saya masih sayang sama mereka gatau kenapa :"" oh, btw di awal cerita, alex itu lavi ya, dia Cuma ganti nama aja XD trus yang benang merahnya bisa nyala, sebenernya itu cuma modifan saja XD makasih lo ya yg udah baca, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan dalam perkembangan cerita ^^**

 **glosarium**

 _ **nahi nahi**_ **: bahasa india, artinya tidak**


	2. kebingungan

**赤い糸**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Pemandangan dari luar jendela kereta tak menarik minat Lavi sama sekali. Dari ujung perjalanan yang terlihat hanyalah rimbun pepohonan yang membuatnya bosan, sedangkan Allen sebagai rekan seperjalanan malah asyik bermimpi memakan masakan Jeryy dengan mulut yang liurnya hampir menetes di lantai. Niat jahilnya untuk mengganggu nyenyaknya tidur si rambut perak itu tentu ada, tetapi entah kenapa ia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Pun ia menyesal tidak membawa buku-buku yang belum ia baca, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah kembali menatap ke luar jendela, di mana pepohonan kembali menyajikan pesonanya.

Termenung dengan satu tangan menyangga dagu, ia kembali mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin hari. Sampai sekarang hal itu masih terlalu mengejutkan, bahkan baginya. Satu hari yang terasa biasa saja itu sampai bisa membawa Lavi pada takdirnya. Demi Tuhan! Bagaimanapun si empunya helai semerah api menyala ini tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa yang akan menghabiskan hidup bersamanya adalah seorang pria! _Hell_ , bahkan berpikir bahwa ia akan memiliki pengisi hatinya saja tidak.

Tentu saja, seorang _bookman_ sepertinya tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan siapapun. Dia _bookman_ , manusia yang bebas dan tidak terikat oleh apapun. Menjadi saksi sejarah akan dunia dan menuliskan dalam buku untuk diketahui oleh generasi selanjutnya, melanglang buana untuk mengetahui setiap sejarah, budaya, maupun adat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Pergi dan menghilang layaknya angin-dirasa kehadirannya, tak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata. Mungkin bagi orang-orang itu adalah hal terburuk, pergi tak ada yang mengetahui, tak ada tempat untuk pulang, dan tak akan ada yang mengingat bahkan menyayanginya. Mungkin begitu. Mungkin di hatinya juga ada perasaan ingin tetap tinggal di satu tempat, ada yang menyambut kehadirannya, dan ia punya tempat untuk _pulang_. Namun tetap saja, ia lebih memilih jalan ini. Ia menyukai hal ini, menjadi _bookman_ adalah hal yang ia dambakan sejak dini.

Tetapi takdir tentu suka bermain-main pada manusia, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa jari kelingkingnya terikat oleh benang merah tak kasat mata dan menghubungkannya pada seorang lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal? Ada banyak hal yang ia tanyakan pada takdir jikalau ia berwujud manusia, setelah apa yang ia rencanakan dan fokus pada tujuannya, kini takdir seolah berusaha menghancurkan hidupnya. Dengan membawanya kepada seseorang yang membuat dunianya terbalik seketika. Membuatnya memiliki keraguan hati jika suatu saat ia dan lelaki itu bersama, maka ia tidak akan bisa bebas berkelana. Penilaiannya terhadap sejarah mungkin saja berubah dan ... emosi pun akan melahapnya secara perlahan. Lavi menatap kelingking tangan kanannya, bibir melengkung membentuk seringai. Andai saja ia bisa memutuskan benang sialan ini, maka ia tak akan punya keraguan dalam hidupnya.

Kereta perlahan memperlambat lajunya, tiap pegawai yang berada di setiap gerbong memberitahukan bahwa lima belas menit lagi mereka akan tiba di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Hamparan hijau pepohonan yang sedari tadi ia lihat perlahan berubah menjadi pemukiman padat penduduk. Sebelah kakinya ia goyangkan, menendang kaki Allen pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Melihat Allen yang masih setengah sadar, seringai tumbuh di wajah calon penerus Bookman. "Oho, pangeran kecambah ini sudah bangun rupanya."

"Sudah sampai, kah?" tanya Allen sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak membalas ejekan Lavi karena masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Masih lima belas menit lagi, sih. Cuci muka dulu, sana, _Moyashi_ -kun."

"Berhenti memanggilku _moyashi_! Namaku Allen! Allen, dasar _baka usagi_!"

"Akhirnya kamu sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Walau begitu kamu tetap harus mencuci wajahmu, _Moyashi_ -kun. Wajahmu seperti benang kusut."

"Allen! Namaku Allen! _Baka_ Lavi!"

Xxx

Lenalee dengan wajah secerah matahari menyambut mereka di lobi markas diikuti dengan pelukan hangat. Tentu saja setelah dua minggu sejak Allen dan Lavi mencari _innocence_ gadis itu merasa sepi. Kanda, Krory, Marie, serta Miranda juga masih bertugas untuk mencari _innocence_. Walaupun di departemen sains ia memiliki banyak teman dan membuatnya senang, tetapi tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya yang sedang bertugas. Lega tak terkira ketika ia melihat kedua temannya masih berdiri di depannya, bernapas, serta tanpa luka.

"Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja."

Baik Lavi maupun Allen saling tersenyum ketika ucapan itu dilontarkan. Mereka berdua tahu betapa penyayangnya gadis ini kepada semua orang di markas. Hangatnya pelukan gadis itu pun memberitahu betapa sayangnya ia pada mereka.

Lavi yang pertama kali melepas pelukan, sebelah matanya menatap Lenalee hangat. "Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja."

"Hahaha. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami, Lenalee." Allen menimpali, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang melepas pelukan sang gadis. "Ah, omong-omong, apa Jeryy masih di kantin? Perutku minta diisi, nih."

Baik Lenalee maupun Lavi tertawa mendengar ucapan jujur Allen. Anak ini selalu saja memikirkan soal makan.

"Tentu saja masih! Bahkan Jeryy sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"WAHHH, BENARKAH? Asyikkkk!" Allen berujar senang dan segera berlari menuju ruang makan, Lavi tertawa-tawa sedangkan Lenalee hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Astaga, padahal tadi di kereta ia tertidur pulas sekali, hahahaha."

"Hanya makanan yang bisa membuat Allen semangat lagi."

"Kau benar, Lenalee, hahaha. Aku harap Jeryy tidak kewalahan dengan permintaan Allen sekarang."

Lenalee akhirnya ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Jeryy selalu senang ketika Allen datang," tawanya terhenti kemudian, teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya. Lavi tidak ikut makan juga?"

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi karena badanku terasa lengket. Lalu melakukan kencan romantis bersama kasurku tersayang."

Jawaban yang diselipi humor itu membuat Lenalee tertawa lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah, apa nanti sehabis mandi mau kubawakan cokelat panas? Kebetulan setelah ini aku ingin membuat minuman untuk Reever-san dan yang lainnya."

"Tidak perlu, Lenalee. Aku ingin tidur saja. Aku yakin besok _jiji_ pasti akan memberikanku tugas lagi."

"Terdengar melelahkan sekali. Apa tidak bisa tugasnya diundur?"

Lavi tersenyum masam. "Maunya, sih ... tapi salahku juga waktu itu tugasku yang lain belum kukerjakan, jadinya menumpuk deh."

Lenalee berpikir sejenak, mata gadis itu menatap si pemilik helai merah. "Bagaimana kalau ... nanti aku dan Allen bicara dengan Bookman kalau besok kau akan menemani kami berbelanja di kota. Aku yakin Bookman pasti mengerti."

"Boleh juga! Aku juga ingin pergi ke toko buku. Waktu di Brussel saat ada bazar, bukunya hampir pernah kubaca semua. Siapa tahu mereka punya stok buku baru."

Lenalee pun memberikan senyum manis. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat beristirahat, Lavi." Anggukan singkat dari Lavi pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Xxx

Sejujurnya, ketika Lenalee bilang bahwa ia dan Allen akan meminta izin pada Bookman untuk mengajaknya keluar, dalam hatinya Lavi yakin seratus persen bahwa ia tidak akan diizinkan. Mengingat betapa banyaknya tumpukan buku-buku yang harus ia baca serta salinan-salinan data yang sudah menunggunya berminggu-minggu lalu, tentu saja Bookman tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi ... hei! Keajaiban itu selalu ada, bahkan dalam situasi yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Lavi tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu ketika ia bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, Bookman menatapnya sebentar lalu berkata. "Hari ini kau temani Lenalee dan Allen saja ke kota. Kau bisa lakukan tugasmu lusa." Mata hijaunya tentu saja langsung melebar mendengar penuturan _kakek_ nya. Demi dewa! Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sampai _jiji_ yang biasanya begitu ketat soal pekerjaan memperbolehkannya jalan-jalan? Sampai sekarang anak sembilan belas tahun itu masih bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, hei, Lenalee," gadis yang berada di sebelah kirinya itu menoleh. "Kenapa, Lavi?"

"Kemarin ... ketika kau meminta izin ... _jiji_ tidak menyuruhmu memperlihatkan celana dalammu, 'kan?"

Wajah gadis itu perlahan memerah mendengar ucapan Lavi, malu. "A-apa ... t-tentu saja tidak, lah! Kenapa, sih, berpikiran bodoh begitu!?"

Lavi menimpali dengan kekehan garingnya. "Habisnya, tidak biasanya _panda jiji_ begitu. Untuk masalah pekerjaan, _jiji_ itu tiran."

"Heee, benarkah?" kali ini Allen yang di sebelah kanannya yang bersuara, Lavi memalingkan wajah ke arah si pemilik helai putih. "Padahal kemarin kami belum sempat meminta izin oleh Bookman, lho. Tiba-tiba saja, ketika kami berpapasan di lorong, Bookman meminta kami agar mengajakmu ke sini."

"Haaa!?"

"Iya, apa yang Allen katakan itu benar. Aku saja heran dari mana ia bisa tahu, padahal kami belum bilang apa-apa padanya."

Lavi kembali tercengang mendengar penuturan Lenalee. Jangan bilang ketika ia dan Lenalee di lobi, Bookman ada di sana dan mendengar semuanya. Jika memang demikian, maka tentu saja masuk akal Bookman tahu rencana jalan-jalan mereka. Pantas saja ketika ia masuk ke kamar mereka ketika pulang bertugas, Bookman tidak ada, mungkin saja waktu itu ia sedang lewat lobi karena ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan tepat saat fajar tiba, Lavi yang bahkan masih setengah sadar, mendapatkan ucapan yang sungguh tak pernah ia duga.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyumnya merekah perlahan. Bookman selalu punya cara yang unik dalam menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

"Seram."

"Haa?"

"Senyum-senyum sendiri sambil jalan begini, itu menyeramkan, Lavi."

Kekehan Lavi meluncur bebas. "Maaf, maaf. Oh, iya, Lenalee, setelah ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Tadi kita sudah pergi beli buah. Sebentar ...," Lenalee melirik kertas yang di tangannya, "hoo, sekarang kita tinggal pergi ke toko sayuran. Setelah itu baru deh kita senang-senang."

"Di cuaca yang terik begini? Duh, Lenalee, kita beli minum dulu baru pergi ke toko sayur, gimana? Cuacanya panas begini."

"Tidak bisa, Allen, nanti tokonya tutup."

"Ah kalau begitu ...," Lenalee dan Allen menatap Lavi bersamaan, "kita bertemunya di kafe itu bagaimana? Aku juga harus ke toko buku mengambil pesanan _jiji_. Tidak apa, 'kan, aku tidak menemanimu, Lenalee?"

"Santai saja, ada Allen yang menemaniku," Lenalee melambaikan tangannya. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya."

"Ya."

"Hati-hati, Lavi. Jangan jelalatan dan menggoda gadis-gadis, ya."

"Kaujuga, _Moyashi_. Jangan jelalatan dan khilaf makanan, hahaha."

Lavi mendengar gerutuan Allen di kerumunan yang mengatakan bahwa namanya itu Allen, bukan _moyashi_ yang tentu saja ia abaikan. Fokusnya yang tadi melihat kedua temannya pergi kini beralih ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pemandangan yang setiap hari ia lihat, benang merah yang saling bertaut mewarnai jalan yang padat ini. Seperti biasa, setiap ia berada di keramaian seperti ini pasti akan ada benang merah yang bersinar, pertanda bahwa jodoh mereka sebenarnya sudah ada di depan hidung mereka, namun mereka tidak sadar.

Oh iya, omong-omong soal benang merah, setelah dua belas tahun ia melihat fenomena ajaib ini, ia sudah bisa membedakan benang-benang yang saling bertaut tersebut. Yap, dari hasil pengamatannya, ada tiga jenis warna benang yang menggambarkan kondisi hubungan mereka. Pertama, ketika pemilik benang tersebut saling berdekatan tetapi keduanya belum saling kenal, maka benang merah itu akan bersinar terang. Kedua, jika kedua orang yang terikat benang merah tersebut sudah menikah, maka warna benang tersebut makin menua, makin lama mereka bersama maka makin tua juga warna benang tersebut. Dan yang terakhir, jika mereka belum bertemu sama sekali, maka warna benang itu akan jauh lebih muda. Ia juga masih ragu akan pengamatannya, tetapi dari hasil pengamatannya itulah yang ia dapatkan.

Walaupun ia masih tidak paham, untuk apa benang tersebut bersinar jika kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadarinya?

" _Mungkin itu tugas buatmu."_

Lavi mendadak tersenyum miring, kenapa perkataan Allen mendadak terlintas dalam benaknya? Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin ia lahir di dunia ini untuk dijadikan perantara jodoh orang lain. Lagipula kalaupun iya, ia juga tidak ingin melakukannya.

Ketika ia masih termenung akan benang merah dan tetek bengeknya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak gadis yang sepertinya buru-buru. Gadis itu oleng akibat bersenggolan dengannya. Lavi ingin menangkapnya, apa daya ia terlambat, gadis itu menabrak seorang lelaki dan lelaki tersebut jatuh bersama sang gadis.

"A-aaa ... m-maafkan saya, Tuan. Tadi saya buru-buru." Ungkap gadis itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu menatap gadis itu sebentar sebelum menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya nona tidak terluka."

"Ah, benar juga, terima kasih, Tuan. Anda sendiri bagaimana? Tidak ada luka, 'kan?"

"Ahahaha, jangan khawatir, Nona. Walau begini tubuh saya sekeras besi, lho. Hahaha."

Lavi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut tak dapat berkata-kata. Pemandangan di depan matanya persis sekali dengan drama romantis yang sering ditonton Lenalee, begitu ... klise. Ternyata skenario di dunia nyata pun ada yang klise begini.

Niat Lavi yang tadinya ingin meminta maaf pada sang gadis ia urungkan saat melihat benang merah terikat di antara mereka, benang merah itu bersinar terang sampai ia menyipitkan matanya.

Lavi tersenyum tipis, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Dan juga ... secara tidak langsung ia sudah jadi perantara bagi kedua orang itu untuk bersatu.

Senyumnya makin melebar, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Toko buku, ia datang!

Xxx

"Hee, lamaa."

Lenalee tersenyum ketika Allen mengeluh dengan kepala disenderkan di meja, wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya. Ia menatap orang-orang di luar dengan tatapan bosan. Lenalee pun mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Allen, diusapnya pelan helai-helai perak milik eksorsis tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Sabar, dong, Allen. Kautahu bukan kalau Lavi sudah di toko buku pasti bakal seperti ini."

Allen pun menegakkan badannya, matanya lurus menatap Lenalee. "Iya juga, sih. Kalau sudah lihat buku dia seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri."

Lenalee tersenyum lembut. "Iya, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan duluan saja, nanti Lavi bisa menyusul."

"Ide bagus! Hei nona, aku mau pesannn!"

Pelayan yang sedang melayani tamu lain yang duduk dengan jarak tiga kursi di belakang mereka pun menoleh dan berkata untuk menunggu sebentar. Setelah selesai dengan pasangan kakek-nenek itu, pelayan itu segera menuju ke meja mereka.

"Mohon maaf tadi agak lama, Tuan, Nona. Ada sedikit pertengkaran tadi ketika saya sedang melayani mereka."

Lenalee tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Bisa lihat menunya?"

"Ah, iya. Sebentar," pelayan itu memberikan daftar menu pada Lenalee dan Allen. Mata Allen berbinar-binar saat melihat daftar menu di tangannya. Semuanya terlihat enak.

"Baiklah ... Aku pesan hamburger sepuluh, spageti lima, kue cok-" fokus Allen terpecah saat Lenalee yang berada di depannya melambaikan tangan di pintu masuk. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat Lavi yang berada di pintu masuk.

Lavi pun mendaratkan pantatnya dan duduk di samping Lenalee. Telinganya harus menahan pedasnya cuitan Allen tentang betapa lamanya ia pergi ke toko buku. Yah ... mau bagaimana lagi, seharusnya baik Allen maupun Lenalee sudah tahu bahwa ia dan toko buku sudah seperti lem dan prangko. Tak seharusnya Allen mencuit panjang mengenai hobinya karena itu sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi yang sudah mengenalnya.

"Allen, aku mengerti betapa kesalnya dirimu, tapi kita pesan makanan dulu, ya? Kasihan nona cantik ini dari tadi menunggu."

Allen pun menghentikan ucapannya, sejenak terdiam kemudian menatap pelayan dengan wajah kikuk. "Ah, maafkan saya. Saya terbawa emosi."

Pelayan itu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadinya tuan mau pesan apa?"

"Coba kita lihat ...," Allen kembali memokuskan diri pada buku menu, Lavi bersyukur ucapannya tadi cukup ampuh untuk menghentikan Allen barang sejenak. "hamburger sepuluh, spageti lima, kue coklat dua, ayam goreng satu ekor, es limun, es krim, dan-"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, hah!? Dasar wanita tua bangka!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Mengataiku tua bangka sendiri kaujuga, dasar bodoh!"

"APA KAUBILANG!?"

Segala perhatian kafe terfokus pada kakek dan nenek yang saling memercikkan api kemarahan. Memang sekilas pertengkaran tersebut terlihat sepele, sudah biasa bagi dua orang yang tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun berbeda pendapat dan akhirnya bertengkar. Lavi juga tadinya berpikir demikian, tetapi percikan kebencian itu nampak jelas, aneh rasanya jika orang yang menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun saling membenci karena hal yang bisa dibilang sepele.

Disaat pegawai lain datang dan menghentikan pertengkaren mereka, ia melihat sang kakek terlihat kesal sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pegawai kafe dan berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan sang nenek yang masih terdiam sebelum meminta maaf dan menaruh uang di atas meja, mengikuti jejak sang kakek yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kafe.

Lavi masih membatu saat kedua orang itu meninggalkan ruangan, masih terlalu takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Lenalee yang sedari tadi memanggil pun tak ia dengar. Akhirnya tepukan keras di punggungnya cukup membuat Lavi kembali ke kenyataan.

"Duh, sakit, Lenalee!"

"Habis tadi kupanggil-panggil kamu diam saja." Lenalee menatap Lavi cemas. "Jujur saja sejak pertengkaran pasangan tadi wajahmu terlihat pucat. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Hahaha, tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi memang aneh sekali, sih. Padahal pasangan kakek dan nenek tadi terlihat begitu hangat, tetapi bertengkarnya hebat sekali." Allen menimpali. "Sampai Lavi sendiri kaget begitu, apa kau _melihat_ sesuatu diantara pertengkaran mereka?"

"A-apa? Hahaha, lihat apa? aku hanya ... kaget saja dengan pertengkaran mereka," tangan Lavi buru-buru mengambil buku menu. "Pokoknya kita pesan makan dulu saja. Kasihan nona ini dari tadi menunggu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf karena membuat tuan dan nona merasa tidak nyaman."

"Yosh! Baiklah nona tadi pesanannya sampai mana?"

Sang pelayan melihat catatan pesanan di tangannya, perhatiannya lalu terpusat pada Allen. "Tadi pesanannya sampai di ...,"

Lavi sama sekali tak memerhatikan ucapan sang pelayan saat membicarakan pesanan. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang memikirkan pertengkaran yang baru saja ia lihat. Disaat kedua orang itu melenggang ke luar dari kafe dan melewati meja mereka, ia _melihat_ nya. Melihat benang merah yang mengikat mereka selama berpuluh-puluh tahun putus begitu saja. Tentu saja ia kaget karena selama dua hari berturut-turut ia melihat kejadian yang serupa.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi melihat benang yang tadinya mengikat kedua insan tiba-tiba terputus itu ... benar-benar membuatnya merasakan keanehan. Baik orang yang belum bertemu maupun sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, ia tidak pernah melihat benang merah yang terputus dalam hidupnya.

"Lavi!"

"Y-ya, Lenalee?"

"Jangan melamun, ayo pesan makanan!"

"Siap, Madam!"

Untuk sekarang Lavi mengesampingkan permasalahan ini dahulu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Lenalee dan Allen khawatir. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah memanjakan perutnya dan bersenang-senang dengan kedua temannya.

* * *

 **a/n: tahu ga si, awalnya yg aku iseng bikin ini terus ternyata pas nyoba-nyoba ngeplot ternyata ... jadi rada rumit gini, dan chapternya kayaknya bakal banyak wkwk. Sumpah aku juga gapaham kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gini hiksss :"" kritik, saran, sampahan fgan saya terima dg senang hati! Ayo temani saya ngebacot pair ini /tabok.**


	3. tepian

**赤い糸**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

 _Happy reading ..._

Road memandangi Tyki yang sedang bersandar di pagar balkon, memandangi gelapnya malam dengan sebatang rokok di tangan. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan, seakan-akan menerawang ke suatu tempat. Dari dalam ruangan, Road tahu ada yang aneh dari Tyki sejak lima hari terakhir. Ia jadi lebih suka menyendiri, tenggelam dalam lamunannya, serta tatapan yang mencoba menembus batas ruang, seolah-olah ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Menanti dan berharap bahwa ia bisa melihat orang itu sekali lagi.

Sempat Road tanyakan apa yang terjadi pada paman kesayangannya ketika lelaki itu berada di Brussel. Dengan kasual Tyki berkata tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Ya, benar, _tidak ada yang menarik_ di sana sampai-sampai lelaki itu masih termenung di luar sana. Road jadi gatal ingin melihat isi otak pamannya. Iya, tentu ia bisa membaca isi pikiran si Noah Kesenangan itu, tetapi tentu saja tidak akan seru kalau begitu! Lagipula ... Tyki itu persis seperti buku yang terbuka, pancing sedikit saja maka mungkin ... semuanya akan terungkap.

Akhirnya Road yang sedari tadi duduk di atas sofa sambil menimang bukunya kini bangkit dan mendekati Tyki. Bahkan saat jaraknya dan Tyki itu tinggal beberapa meter, Tyki tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jadi ...," Tyki hampir saja menjatuhkan rokoknya dan melihat Road yang sudah ada berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman nakal. "Apakah pamanku ini ditolak oleh seorang wanita? Hoo, sedihnya melihat pamanku selama lima hari berturut-turut diam saja dan hidup tanpa gairah."

"Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Road menyalak galak. "Bagaimana bisa seorang _cassanova_ sepertimu galau hanya karena ditolak seorang gadis? Padahal Tyki cukup tersenyum saja di depan gerombolan gadis, aku yakin mereka pasti sudi untuk memberikan jantung mereka untukmu."

Senyuman Tyki mengembang, dihisapnya rokok yang ia pegang dalam-dalam, lalu ia embuskan perlahan. "Sayangnya dia bukan gadis."

Road sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Tyki, kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tyki juga tertarik dengan lelaki."

"Sama, aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka," kedua pasang mata emas itu saling bertemu. "Padahal baru pertama kali melihatnya, tetapi ia bisa membuatku tertarik dalam sekejap."

"Hee, seperti drama romantis saja," Tyki merespon dengan tawa nyaring. "Memangnya apa yang membuatnya begitu berbeda dari yang lain? Oh, selain gender tentu saja."

"Matanya, rambutnya, dan dia yang terikat benang merah denganku."

"HEEEE!?" Road kaget bukan kepalang. "Jadi laki-laki itu ... pasanganmu? Pantas saja Tyki seperti ini."

Tyki pun akhirnya mematikan rokok yang berada di tangannya, melempar puntungnya ke halaman. "Ekspresimu itu persis saat dia melihatku."

"Wah, dia sampai kaget begitu saat melihatmu. Yah ... tentu saja dia tak menyangka bahwa pasangannya juga seorang laki-laki." Road berceloteh sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu. Berarti lelaki itu ... dia juga bisa melihat benang merah?"

Anggukan dari Tyki membuat Road makin menganga. Siapapun orang itu, dia benar-benar menarik! Pantas saja lelaki yang berada di depannya ini begitu galau. Belum lagi deskripsi mengenai wujudnya, matanya, rambutnya, pasti orang itu pasti masuk dalam standar keindahan dalam kamus pamannya.

"Jelas saja waktu itu dia kaget melihat Tyki, mana dia sangka kalau dia akan terikat dengan seorang pria."

Tyki meliriknya sebentar, tersenyum tipis sebelum mengacak rambut Road lembut. "Yah ... mungkin itu salah satu alasannya."

"Salah satu?" tanya Road penasaran. "Memangnya ada alasan apalagi yang membuat pemuda itu kaget melihatmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi firasatku berkata begitu."

"Itu kan hanya firasat saja," balasan dari Road membuat Tyki terkekeh. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus hilangkan perasaan galaumu itu, Tyki. Gara-gara kau menggalau aku tidak punya teman main."

"Bukannya ada Lero?"

Pipi gadis itu menggembung. "Lero akhir-akhir ini membosankan. Lagipula kalau dengan Tyki itu jauh lebih asyik!" ujar Road dengan penuh semangat. "Oh iya, besok _Earl_ ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya ada misi baru. Jadi jangan galau lagi, Paman Tyki!"

" _Hai_ , _hai_." Balas Tyki seadanya.

Xxx

"Ini salah! Perbaiki lagi."

Lavi yang sudah panas kepalanya kini mencoba mencerna ucapan pedas _jiji_ yang sedari tadi mengomentari terjemahannya yang salah. Ia sendiri tidak paham sebenarnya apa yang ia terjemahkan. Bayangkan saja, sepuluh jam menerjemahkan tanpa istirahat dan ditemani buku-buku tebal yang bisa membuat orang pingsan dengan sekali pukulan, siapa yang tidak pusing? Belum lagi dengan tugas menyalin data yang ia rekam yang beberapa minggu lalu tidak ia kerjakan sehingga membuat kepalanya ingin meledak. Jujur saja, ia sebal dan ingin membakar semua buku-buku itu. Ya, Lavi memang suka buku, tetapi ia tidak suka jika bukunya terlalu tebal dan tugas yang dibebankan terlalu berat. Ia ingin marah pada _jiji_ , namun tentu saja kakek tua itu tidak bisa disalahkan, kakek cerewet yang hobinya suka memarahi Lavi sudah cukup berbaik hati memberikannya istirahat dari misi sebelumnya. Ia yang salah karena memang sedari awal menunda-nunda mengerjakan tugas.

" _Nee_ , _jiji_ ,"Bookman mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lavi yang sudah mengkisut dengan nyawa imajiner melayang-layang. "Aku istirahat dulu boleh? Nanti kulanjut lagi."

Tubuh anak itu merinding hebat saat melihat pandangan mematikan sang kakek. Ia tahu bahwa Bookman tiran kalau masalah pekerjaan, tetapi masa sih ia sampai hati melihat anak muridnya yang sudah hampir kehabisan nyawa untuk terus melakukan tugasnya? Mereka juga manusia.

"Setengah jam," Lavi terkejut saat kakeknya bersuara, belum lagi waktu istirahatnya setengah jam! Senyum cerah mekar di wajahnya. "Setelah itu, besok-besok berjanjilah untuk tidak menunda-nunda tugas lagi."

Pipi pemuda berambut merah itu menggembung sesaat ketika disinggung mengenai masalah menunda pekerjaan. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa hal ini benar-benar fatal buatnya. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji untuk tidak menunda-nunda tugas lagi. Ia pun mengangguk paham lalu meninggalkan ruangan untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia bersenandung riang seraya membayangkan jus apel beserta _takoyaki_ sebagai pendamping saat ia kembali bekerja lagi. Ah, mungkin juga ia bisa membawakan kakek teh hangat dan kukis agar kerutan di dahinya berkurang saat mengoreksi terjemahannya. Fufufu, Lavi tertawa makin kencang saat membayangkan wajah kakeknya yang melembut saat ia bawakan teh dan kukis kesukaannya. Jiwanya yang tadi melayang-layang kini kembali dengan bara api yang menyala.

Saat ia ingin berbelok, hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang. Ia ingin meminta maaf akan tetapi mulutnya tak bisa berbicara karena kaget melihat Kanda yang berada di depannya seraya memaki-maki. Tanpa persiapan apapun Kanda harus menerima pelukan dadakan Lavi serta teriakan, "Yuuu! Kau kembaliiiii!" yang menggema di lorong tempat mereka bertemu.

" _BAKA USAGI_! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kanda seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut si rambut merah. Si rambut merah itu hanya terkikik-kikik dan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau, nanti kalau kulepas pasti Yuu bakal mencincangku."

"Jangan panggil aku Yuu, sialan! Tidak perlu kaulepas pelukanmu juga aku bisa memotong tubuhmu jadi dua."

"Hiii, serammmm." Lavi segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Harusnya kausenang karena mendapatkan sambutan hangat dariku! Bukannya malah-" Lavi menghentikan ucapannya saat ujung _mugen_ berada tepat di depan matanya. "Oke, oke. Aku tak akan bicara lagi. Jadi singkirkan pisau besar itu."

"Cih," Kanda kembali menyarungkan _mugen_ lalu berdiri, kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Lavi yang masih duduk di hadapannya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, si pecinta _soba_ itu berhenti kemudian menatap si rambut merah lurus.

"Ah, iya aku baru ingat," Lavi berdiri kemudian berbalik menghadap Kanda. "Tadi ketika aku memberi laporan pada Komui, ia bilang padaku untuk memanggilmu. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Oh ya? Tentang apa?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tetapi sepertinya pencarian _innocence_. Atau mencari eksorsis baru? Entahlah."

"Hahh? Padahal aku baru saja menjalankan tugas seperti itu lima hari yang lalu. Kenapa tidak panggil yang lain?"

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu bukan kalau kita kekurangan eksorsis," Kanda menghela napas, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini _akuma_ sering sekali bermunculan. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang menderita dan putus asa dan termakan oleh rayuan _Earl_. Maka dari itu Komui melakukan pencarian _innocence_ dan eksorsis baru untuk melawan mereka."

"Oho, bicaramu panjang sekali, aku suka." Lavi kembali bergidik saat tatapan mata pecinta _soba_ itu mendingin. "Aku memujimu, oke. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Cih!" Kanda mendecih lagi, kali ini ia memunggungi Lavi. "Pokoknya jangan lupa temui Komui."

"Ay, ay, Kapten!" Seru Lavi semangat seraya melambai pada Kanda yang sudah menjauh.

Sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa nanti perang antar eksoris dan _noah_ akan dimulai, maka dari itu kedua belah pihak mulai menyiapkan armada demi kemenangan bagi masing-masing pihak. Akan tetapi yang membuatnya risau adalah, Komui yang akhir-akhir ini lebih gencar dalam mencari _innocence_ dan merekrut eksorsis-eksorsis baru. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka, hanya saja ... rasanya pencarian kedua hal itu dirasa terlalu buru-buru.

Begitu juga dengan perkembangan _akuma_ yang makin hari makin banyak. Walau ia rasa jumlah eksorsis dan _finder_ saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan mereka, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa mereka makin kewalahan. Apalagi ketika _akuma_ tersebut berevolusi dan menjadi lebih kuat.

Kalau begini ia rasa perang antara kedua belah pihak bisa pecah dalam beberapa bulan saja. Itu berarti, tugasnya baik sebagai _bookman_ maupun eksorsis akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Lavi meringis getir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dan _jiji_ akan berada di kamar berhari-hari hanya untuk menulis apa yang mereka lihat nanti di medan perang. Tadi saja ia sudah merasa pusing kepala dan nyawa melayang-layang akibat melihat tumpukan buku yang tak habis-habis.

Ah, iya. Omong-omong tugas, bahkan tadi tugasnya saja baru selesai setengah. Ia butuh beberapa hari lagi agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya, itu pun dengan waktu tidur yang biasanya delapan jam sehari menjadi tiga jam sehari. Lalu nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Komui untuk membicarakan misi yang akan ia terima dalam waktu dekat. Yang berarti jika ia pikirkan baik-baik, setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, maka ia akan langsung menjalankan misi dengan kepala yang masih memanas serta nyawa melayang-layang.

"AAA TIDAKKKK." Jerit Lavi saat membayangkan dirinya yang mengerikan akibat tekanan kerja dari _jiji_ dan misinya. Ia tidak ingin melihat dirinya menjadi _zombie_ dan menghancurkan misi yang diberikan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan!

"Pokoknya, aku harus bicara pada Komui agar misiku bisa digantikan oleh orang lain." Ujarnya bermonolog. Ia yakin, Komui pasti paham akan situasinya saat ini. Lagipula eksorsis bukan hanya dia, ia yakin Komui pasti bisa mencari penggantinya dalam misi tersebut.

"Ah, astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? _Jiji_ pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak segera kembali!" ujarnya sambil berlari ke arah kantin, memenuhi misinya untuk memanjakan perutnya dengan masakan Jeryy.

Xxx

"HUAAA AMPUNNNN!"

Teriakan Lavi yang membahana di lorong serta derap langkah kaki yang tergesa menandakan bahwa hidupnya tengah di ambang maut. Di belakangnya, terlihat dua sosok pemuda dengan mata akan haus darah mengejar si manusia kelinci tersebut. Sepanjang ia berlari di lorong, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Yah ... untuk apa juga ditolong, si pemuda kelinci inilah yang memang cari masalah dengan mereka.

"Allen, Kanda, maafkan akuuuuu."

Allen, manusia dengan pedang besar di tangannya, tak mengabaikan jeritan permohonan maaf Lavi. "Berisik! Pokoknya malam ini akan kujadikan kau sate, Lavi!"

"Untuk yang ini aku setuju, _Moyashi_." Kanda berujar kalem.

"Namaku Allen, _Baka_ nda!"

Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Mari kita kilas balik adegan sebelumnya!

Kembali di mana si rambut merah itu mengetahui bahwa Komui memanggilnya dan memberinya tugas. Ia tentu meminta izin agar tugasnya untuk mencari _innocence_ digantikan oleh orang lain dan menjelaskan situasinya. Tentu saja Komui mengerti dan mengiyakan hal tersebut. Tak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi sampai Komui memasang raut wajah kebingungan yang membuat Lavi bertanya-tanya.

"Komui-san, ada apa?" tanyanya saat melihat raut wajahnya yang begitu kesusahan. Setelah mendapatkan izin tentu saja inginnya ia langsung ke luar ruangan kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. Namun ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat wajah Komui yang seakan-akan minta diberi pencerahan.

" _Nee_ , Lavi," Komui menatap Lavi sekilas, lalu pandangannya kembali teralih pada kertas di atas meja. "Menurutmu siapa yang tepat untuk menggantikan misimu kali ini?"

"Hah?"

Jadi karena ini dia bingung? Sungguh alasan yang sangat sepele sekali.

"Sebenarnya, siapapun bisa mengambil tugas ini, bukan? Jadi menurutku siapapun tidak masalah."

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu, tapi ...," ucapan Komui menggantung sebentar, Lavi masih menunggu kelanjutannya dalam diam. "akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengirim para eksorsis untuk bertugas. Aku takut dengan memberi misi berturut-turut membuat mereka jadi sakit."

Lavi terdiam sebentar, apa yang diucapkan Komui ada benarnya. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman mampir di wajah Lavi. "Kalau begitu ... bagaimana dengan Allen dan Lenalee?"

"HAH!?"

Sungguh Lavi tidak menyangka reaksi Komui yang sebegitu hebohnya. Hampir saja jantungnya copot ketika mendengar gebrakan meja dan mata melotot dari Komui.

"Ah, maaf," Komui tersadar dari perbuatannya yang membuat Lavi kaget. "Itu tadi refleks."

Lavi hanya tersenyum getir, harusnya ia tahu bahwa merekomendasikan Lenalee pada Komui itu hal yang buruk! Sudah tahu Komui _siscon_ begitu malah ia pancing, jadilah situasi tak terduga seperti yang tadi muncul. Besok-besok Lavi akan menulis catatan agar menjaga mulutnya dalam berkata-kata.

"Pilihanmu itu tidak salah, Lavi," Lavi menyimak ucapan Komui dalam diam. "Aku sebenarnya setuju menempatkan Lenalee dan Allen dalam misi ini, tapi ...,"

"Tapi?"

"Kaulihat sendiri, 'kan, Lavi!?" Komui tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkram kedua pundaknya erat, Lavi mendadak kaget akibat pergerakan Komui yang mendadak. "Allen dan Lenalee. Mereka berdua terlihat makin akrab. Seperti lem dan perangko, susah dipisahkan. Aku tidak ingin keakraban mereka berubah menjadi percikan cinta yang biasa terjadi di usia remaja. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Lena-chan pada siapapun! Bahkan pada Allen."

 _Sudah kuduga_ _dia akan bilang begitu._ Lavi membatin.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan berapi-api, Komui segera melepas cengkramannya. Ia duduk seraya menutupi wajahnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa setelah berkata begitu mendadak ia jadi murung begini? Kenapa perubahan _mood_ nya cepat sekali?

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku begitu protektif terhadap Lenalee, bukan?" mulut Lavi sudah siap menjawab, sayang jawaban itu tertahan oleh Komui yang tiba-tiba berdiri lagi lalu mengepalkan tangannya dengan api imajiner berkobar-kobar sebagai latar belakangnya. "Tentu saja, iya! SIAPA YANG TIDAK AKAN PROTEKTIF KALAU MELIHAT LENA-CHAN YANG SEIMUT ITU!? SIAPA YANG RELA JIKA ADIKMU YANG MANIS MALAH MERAJUT KASIH DENGAN ORANG LAIN!? TIDAK ADAAAAA. TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN LELAKI MANAPUN MENODAI LENA-CHAN DENGAN CINTA-CINTAAN DAN TETEK BENGEKNYA, TIDAK AKANNNN!"

"Ahahahaha," Lavi tertawa canggung, terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi melihat Komui yang masih berapi-api. "Kalau begitu, Komui-san, kita ganti saja dengan yang lain bagaimana? Lagipula misinya masih lima hari lagi."

"Ah, ya. Kau benar juga," Lavi menghela napas lega saat melihat Komui kembali normal. "Menurut data yang sudah cukup untuk beristirahat dan siap menggantikanmu ada delapan orang."

"Woh, banyak juga," ujar Lavi. "Boleh saya lihat datanya?"

Komui pun menyerahkan data tersebut pada Lavi. Matanya memindai, meneliti nama kedelapan orang itu. Senyum jahil kemudian hadir di wajahnya.

" _Nee_ , Komui-san," Lavi memberikan data itu pada Komui, kemudian menunjuk dua nama di atas kertas tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau dua orang ini saja?"

Melihat kedua nama tersebut, Komui pun ikut tersenyum jahil. "Boleh juga. Rekomendasimu oke juga, Lavi-kun."

Dan begitulah awal mula bagaimana nyawa si kelinci ini mulai terancam. Terancam akan dijadikan sate atau semur oleh Allen dan Kanda.

"Teman-teman, berhenti!"

Kejar-kejaran yang membuat gaduh seluruh markas itu akhirnya dihentikan oleh satu kata mujarab oleh Lenalee. Lavi yang sedari tadi berlari kini berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, Lenalee merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh kedua lelaki itu mau tak mau harus menurunkan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa ini, tetapi kalian sudah cukup membuat keributan di markas ini," Lenalee memulai ceramahnya. "Terutama kalian berdua, aku tahu kalian tidak akan menyakiti Lavi dengan pedang-pedang itu, kalian hanya menggertak, bukan? Kalau kalian kesal padanya jangan sampai bawa-bawa pedang segala, itu menakutkan."

Lavi yang berada di belakang Lenalee mengangguk cepat. Baik Allen maupun Kanda sama-sama menampakkan wajah masam.

"Habis, kenapa juga dia memasangkan kami dalam satu misi, sih? Jahilnya itu keterlaluan sekali!"

"Loh, bukannya malah bagus?" jawaban Lenalee sungguh tidak disangka oleh mereka bertiga. "Harusnya kalian berterima kasih pada Lavi karena ia mencoba membuat kalian berdua akur. Memang harusnya kalian berdua ini ditempatkan dalam satu misi terus-menerus agar kalian bisa berteman dengan baik."

Lavi menangis haru dalam hati. Oh, Lenalee, kau malaikat hidupku!

"Apa!? Aku? Harus berteman baik dengan si sumbu pendek ini?" Allen berucap kesal.

"Yah ... setidaknya sumbu pendek lebih baik daripada tubuhmu yang pendek."

"Haaah!?"

Percikan tatapan kebencian saling beradu di antara Allen dan Kanda. Ketika perkelahian mereka dimulai lagi, tatapan itu diputus oleh Lenalee yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Bagaimana dengan si calon penerus _bookman_ kesayangan kita? Tentu saja ia sudah mengambil kesempatan untuk lari.

Xxx

Suara langkah kaki menggema di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu besar, cahaya di sana begitu minim walaupun lilin-lilin sudah dipasang di setiap jengkal dinding. Karpet merah sebagai alas lantai beradu dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap, langkah itu terhenti, kedua kaki yang tadinya sejajar kini berganti. Si sebelah kanan menopang, si sebelah kiri berada di belakang. Kepalanya yang tertutup topi tinggi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak jauh di depannya, sosok Earl menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" _Oya_ , _oya_. Tyki-pon, sudah kubilang untuk tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu." Earl mendekat dan memegang pundak Tyki, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir sang penguasa.

Tyki sendiri masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya ketika Earl melenggang menuju singgasananya. Ia berikan senyum sopan pada si tambun lalu mulai melontar tanya. "Earl, kudengar dari Road Anda memanggil saya."

Earl yang kini berada di singgasana menatap Tyki dengan tangan menopang kepalanya. "Benar sekali. Aku punya tugas untukmu," si tampan yang mampu menaklukan wanita hanya dengan satu kedipan itu tak berkata apa-apa, dengan sabar ia menanti ucapan yang sudah ia anggap ayah itu. "Akhir-akhir ini, _akuma_ - _akuma_ kesayanganku mulai berkurang. Kautahu sendiri bukan apa yang menyebabkan mereka berkurang? Ya! Eksorsis-eksorsis itu! yang keberadaannya seperti hama," dari ucapan Earl, Tyki paham pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana. "Karena itu, Tyki-pon ...," senyuman jahat yang biasa ditampilkan oleh antagonis muncul, "dua hari lagi, buatlah orang-orang putus asa, merasakan kesedihan, dendam, dan amarah."

Masih dengan senyum sopannya, lelaki seperempat abad itu mengangguk lalu mengiyakan perintah Earl. Dengan api lilin yang mendadak bergoyang liar, ia melangkah ke luar dengan senyuman mengerikan. Seperti yang Earl minta, akan ia buat orang-orang merasakan kepedihan luar biasa.

Ia benar-benar bersemangat menunggu dua hari lagi.

Xxx

 **a/n: hore bab tiga kelar cuyyy, akhirnya :"" seneng wkwkkw. Yakyak, ga banyak yang bisa disampein karena emang ga ada yang mesti kusampein, kurasa wkwk. Ini adakah yang bertanya kapan tykilavi ketemu lagi? Pasti ketemu ko! Tapi ga sekarang. Okelah udah cuap-cuapnya, pokoknya, kalau ada yg ngeship ini pair, bisa banget dm atau komen ngebacot bareng TwT. Yang mau ripiu macem2 boleh bgt ko! Makasih yg udah mau baca dan ripiu, love u 3**

 **balasan untuk guest: halo guesttt makasih lo udah ripiu XD maaf baru balas, iya nih, mestinya lavi terima nasib aja ya jangan ditolak wwwww kapan lagi punya laki tampan idaman kayak tyki /heh**


	4. persimpangan

**赤い糸**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Kepala merah yang mencuat di antara buku-buku menarik perhatian Bookman. Sang calon penerusnya itu terlelap dengan kepala menindih buku tebal yang akan ia terjemahkan. Jam di dinding perpustakaan menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, kopi yang berada di atas mejanya pun sudah mendingin sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kakek tua yang sering disebut _panda jiji_ oleh muridnya kini beranjak dari tempatnya, buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini ia taruh berdampingan bersama kopi dinginnya. Kakinya melangkah, mendekati muridnya yang memasang wajah polos seakan baru terlahir di dunia.

Bookman tetap diam di depan anak itu, memerhatikan rambut yang sewarna api menyala itu berantakan akibat sering Lavi acak ketika sedang bingung menerjemahkan. Penutup mata yang biasa ia pakai kini bergeser, disertai dengkuran halus yang menandakan betapa ia telah memerkerjakan otaknya dengan maksimal. Tangan tua itu sesaat ragu menyentuh helai rambut merah itu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian jari-jarinya berhasil menyatu dengan rambut anak muridnya.

Bunyi detak jam di dinding serta tangan yang beradu dengan rambut kemerahan itu yang memecah suasana perpustakaan malam itu. Buku-buku yang menjulang hanya menjadi saksi bisu terhadap interaksi antara murid dan guru ini. Pandangan Bookman menyiratkan rasa sayang yang mendalam, serta kekhawatiran tanpa batas.

Seperti perasaan orang tua terhadap anaknya, mungkin itulah yang Bookman rasakan saat ini. Walau Lavi tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh, tapi ia tahu ... ada yang salah dari anak didiknya. Semenjak kepulangannya dari Brussel, ada hal yang terus anak berumur sembilan belas tahun itu pikirkan. Tentu saja ada rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran melihat Lavi yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia ingin bertanya, sebagai seorang _bookman_ dan juga ... sebagai orang terdekatnya? Entahlah, Bookman sendiri juga tidak paham. Namun melihat anak itu masih ceria dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, Bookman rasa ia belum perlu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Orang tua itu yakin, untuk saat ini anak didiknya bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Meskipun ia begitu yakin dengan anak didiknya, entah kenapa ia masih tetap khawatir.

Ia tahu sedari dulu bahwa si pemilik mata kehijauan itu memiliki sesuatu yang ajaib. Ya, ia bisa melihat benang merah. Walau memang waktu pertama kali ia mendengar hal itu langsung dari anak didiknya ia merasa hal itu begitu ... ajaib, tetapi sebenarnya hal itu ia rasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Lavi hanya bisa melihat benang merah itu saja, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang membuat si pemilik benang itu berpisah atau bersama. Intinya, Lavi hanyalah penonton yang hanya bisa melihat bagaimana takdir si pemilik benang bergerak.

Tangan renta Bookman berhenti mengelus pucuk kepala Lavi, tetapi matanya tetap menatap anak didiknya. Apapun yang mengganggu pikiran anak ini, pasti ada hubungannya dengan benang merah itu. Dan jika firasatnya memang benar, mungkin ... mungkin saja ... anak itu sudah bertemu dengan takdirnya.

"Dua belas tahun lalu, saat kutanya apakah kau memiliki benang merah lalu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, aku tahu saat itu kau berbohong padaku," tangan Bookman kini beralih ke pipi Lavi, mengelusnya pelan. "Itu adalah kebohonganmu yang pertama ... dan juga mungkin, kebohongan yang paling besar dampaknya kelak."

Si lawan bicara tak bereaksi apapun, hanya mendengkur sebagai tanda bahwa Lavi masih hidup. Bookman sendiri setelah mengatakan hal tersebut tersenyum miring. Ia lepaskan jubah yang berada di tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti anak muridnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di benakmu saat ini, tapi kuharap kautetap teguh pada pendirianmu."

Xxx

" _Oh my_ ... Lavi, _are you alright_?"

Yang dipanggil Lavi hanya tersenyum seadanya lalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jeryy dengan raut wajah khawatir melihat keadaan anak itu tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tahu bahwa si rambut merah dihadapannya ini tidak terlalu suka dikhawatirkan. Jadi ia segera mengganti raut wajahnya secepat mungkin, bertanya pada Lavi dengan wajah profesional untuk memesan makanan apa.

"Aku ... sedang mau kari. Ada 'kan, Jeryy?"

Jeryy tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja ada! Cuma itu saja?"

Lavi berpikir sejenak. "Ah, kurasa teh hangat juga tidak buruk."

"Baiklah, teh hangat dan kari, ya. Mau kubawakan ke ruanganmu?"

"Tidak usah, Jeryy. Aku makan di sini saja."

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Nanti kubawakan ke mejamu."

Senyuman dari Jeryy dan anggukan paham dari Lavi menjadi penutup percakapan mereka berdua. Setelahnya, Lavi berjalan dengan kaki diseret, suara kaki yang berciuman dengan lantai tentu saja mengganggu kenikmatan mereka yang sedang menyantap makanan. Namun, tak ada yang mengomentari suara yang menggangu itu dikarenakan mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menyapa Lavi dan mengajak remaja tanggung itu untuk makan bersama namun ia tolak dengan halus. Lavi sadar ia tidak punya cukup energi untuk ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia menemukan meja kosong di pojok ruangan. Senyumnya mengembang, pas sekali di saat ia perlu untuk menenangkan diri, kepalanya masih berdenyut kencang akibat kurang tidur dan tugas-tugas sialan itu.

Lalu saat ia tengah menikmati kesendiriannya, terasing di antara keramaian, sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya melenyapkan segalanya. Ketika helai merah itu bergoyang, mata yang sehijau batu alam itu menemukan Allen dan Lenalee berdiri dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Lavi tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Kautahu, wajahmu seperti _zombie_." Lavi tak berkata apapun untuk membalas ucapan anak itu. Ia biarkan Allen terkikik-kikik melihat wajahnya, lalu dengan seenak jidat menggeser Lavi agar duduk merapat ke tembok. Dalam hati si penerus Bookman merapal kutukan agar Allen tersedak saat makan nanti.

"Allen benar, Lavi. Jangan memaksakan diri, kesehatanmu lebih penting."

Kini si pemilik mata hijau itu memandang Lenalee, seperti biasa wajah khawatir gadis itu nampak jelas. Lavi menyunggingkan senyumnya agar khawatir gadis itu sedikit mereda. "Tenang saja, Lenalee. Hal yang seperti ini sudah biasa." Melihat Lavi tersenyum membuat Lenalee tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga. "Ah, omong-omong, Yuu mana?"

"Ah, si sumbu pendek itu? Tadi kulihat dia sedang berlatih dengan Marie."

"Siapa yang kausebut sumbu pendek, hah, kecambah!?"

 _Oh, sepertinya pertempuran akan dimulai._ Lavi membatin dalam hati. Percikan kebencian lagi-lagi muncul di mata mereka berdua. Saat mulut mereka berdua ingin melontarkan kata-kata pedas, Marie yang sedari tadi kalem menepuk bahu mereka berdua pelan. Baru kali ini Lavi merasa senang melihat Allen dan Kanda dilerai oleh orang, karena biasanya jika kedua mahluk ini dipisah, Lavi akan kembali memancing emosi mereka kembali agar keduanya bisa saling bertengkar lagi. Sifat Lavi yang ini memang keji, tetapi ... hei! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat orang bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

"Ini masih di kantin, sebaiknya kita makan dulu dibanding buang-buang energi untuk bertengkar," ternyata sama seperti tubuhnya, kebijakan Marie dalam berbicara sangat besar. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya ilahi menerangi Marie di belakangnya. "Allen dan Lenalee juga, sebaiknya kita pesan makan bersama."

Lenalee tersenyum sopan atas ajakan Marie, "Aku dan Allen tadi sudah pesan duluan. Jadi kami di sini saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Kanda," Marie menyeret Kanda yang masih memelototi Allen. Harusnya Lavi tertawa melihat pertengkaran sepele mereka, tetapi, duh ... bahkan tertawa saja ia sudah tidak punya energi lagi.

Si rambut perak yang duduk di samping Lavi kini menyikut pelan tubuhnya, ia terlalu malas untuk bereaksi, jadi sebelah matanya melirik Allen seolah-olah bertanya apa yang diinginkan oleh anak penuh uban ini.

"Memangnya capek sekali, ya? Sampai tak bisa bicara begitu?" Lavi tahu bahwa Allen bertanya serius, bukan menyindir. Tentu saja ia ingin membeberkan betapa lelahnya ia karena tugas terjemahan bahasa asing serta mencatat data-data. Namun rasanya tidak etis kalau ia menceritakan hal itu, karena ia tahu teman-temannya yang berada di sini pun sama. Mereka juga lelah, mencegah _akuma_ agar tidak menyerang desa, mencari _innocence_ , mencari data tentang musuh mereka, dan hal lain yang ia sendiri tidak ia ketahui. Jadi ia rasa mengeluh dan menceritakan segala penderitaannya saat ini bukanlah opsi yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Allen. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Oh, Tuhan, setelah tugas ini selesai, ia ingin tidur seharian dan makan daging banyak-banyak.

Lalu percakapan satu arah itu terhenti saat Jeryy datang dengan senyum penuh rasa bangga membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Mata Allen sudah berkilat-kilat senang saat melihat meja dorong yang dibawa Jeryy penuh dengan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sayang-sayangku. Ini pesanan kalian," Jeryy dengan cekatan membagikan makanan pada mereka semua. "Khusus untuk Lavi, tehnya sudah kutambahkan rempah herbal agar kamu kembali segar. Semangat kerjanya, ya, Lavi!"

"Hee curang, masa hanya Lavi saja."

"Saya rasa Allen tidak perlu teh ini untuk sementara waktu. Pertengkaran Allen dengan Kanda tadi saya rasa sudah cukup jadi bukti bahwa kamu masih punya tenaga lebih bahkan untuk bertengkar."

Sindiran Jeryy membuat wajah anak serba putih itu memerah perlahan. Lenalee dan Lavi pun kompak tertawa, senang melihat Allen dibungkam oleh Jeryy. Setelah Jeryy mengantarkan makanan mereka, ia akhirnya undur diri untuk kembali ke dapur. Mata Lavi mengekor Jeryy yang menjauh dari mereka, lalu tanpa disengaja matanya menangkap Kanda dan Marie sedang berbincang menunggu pesanan mereka di kursi yang berbeda. Lavi bersiul kagum pada Marie dalam hati, lelaki besar itu tahu bahwa membawa Kanda kembali ke sini sama saja memberikan bencana pada kantin.

Sambil menyeruput tehnya, Lenalee bertanya apakah setelah makan nanti Lavi akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja jawaban Lavi adalah iya, bagaimanapun juga, pekerjaannya masih banyak, ia tidak bisa tinggalkan begitu saja. Lenalee menyarankan Lavi untuk mandi dulu agar saat bekerja lagi tubuhnya jadi lebih segar. Bibir Lavi mengulum senyum, ia selalu suka sisi Lenalee yang keibuan.

Allen tak ikut dalam obrolan mereka, ia masih asyik bergelut dengan makanan di depan mata. Kini pemuda di samping Lavi sedang menghabiskan piring kelima. Walau ia sudah sering melihat Allen makan banyak, tetap saja Lavi masih belum terbiasa. Apalagi kalau melihat tumpukan piring Allen jika selesai makan, orang yang baru pertama kali melihat hal itu pasti akan merapal doa-doa. Berpikir bahwa yang makan bukanlah manusia.

"Oh iya, entah perasaanku saja atau akhir-akhir ini Lenalee jarang ditugaskan?" Lavi melepas pemikirannya tentang Allen dan beralih pada Lenalee, menanyakan topik yang dirasa bagus untuk mengisi keheningan.

Lenalee yang masih mengunyah makanannya, ia telan dengan cepat. "Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang diberi misi oleh nii-chan. Aku juga heran, padahal luka di kakiku sudah sembuh dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Luka?"

Lenalee mengangguk cepat. "Yap. Tidak terlalu besar, sih, lukanya. Namun tetap saja nii-chan berlebihan tidak memberiku misi sampai sekarang."

Allen yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya, kini menoleh dengan pipi mengembung akibat makanan yang penuh di mulutnya. "Owh, Lhenalee khenhapa bwisha twerluka?" tanya Allen lengkap dengan semburan yang ke luar dari mulut karena ia makan sambil bicara. Lavi menjauhkan diri dari Allen secepatnya.

"Telan dulu, Allen," ujar Lenalee sambil tertawa. "Jadi ketika menjalankan misi mencari _innocence_ , ada _akuma_ yang menyerang kota. Lalu disaat kuingin melawan _akuma_ itu, tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghalangiku."

"Wanita?" tanya Allen dan Lavi kompak.

"Ya. Waktu itu ia berteriak padaku untuk tidak melawan _akuma_ itu. Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu, berkata bahwa ialah yang membuat suaminya begitu. Lalu seperti yang kalian duga, _akuma_ itu menyerang kami. Aku sempat bertahan agar tidak melawan _akuma_ itu, tetapi aku melakukannya. _Akuma_ itu terlalu sering menyerang kami, sampai wanita itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

Keduanya saling terdiam ketika Lenalee menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa walaupun hal-hal seperti ini sering mereka alami. Sering sekali mereka melihat orang-orang yang menyesal dan menderita ketika menerima bujukan _Earl_ untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang mereka cintai.

"Wanita itu ... apa dia cerita kenapa dia sampai menangis tersedu begitu?"

Lenalee mengangguk atas pertanyaan dari Allen. "Ya. Waktu di rumah sakit saat aku menjenguknya dia bercerita padaku. Waktu itu, entah sudah beberapa minggu mereka bertengkar hebat. Memang mereka sering bertengkar tetapi tidak separah yang waktu itu. Sampai akhirnya ketika mereka mencapai puncak pertengkaran, wanita itu berkata; 'hari-hariku akan lebih baik jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini!' dan beberapa hari kemudian, suaminya ditemukan tewas dengan pisau bersarang di perutnya."

"... Wow," respon Lavi mendapat pukulan dari Allen. "Apa? Aku hanya ... terkejut?"

"Aku tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku tak suka reaksimu. Terlalu menyebalkan untuk dilihat."

"Hei!"

"Tetapi memang akhir-akhir ini hal ini sering terjadi. Maksudku ... pasangan-pasangan itu ... mereka yang tadinya bahagia dan mesra tiba-tiba saling benci dan menyerang satu sama lain. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Lenalee sendiri mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Allen. "Benar, Allen. Lagipula hal ini tidak sekali dua kali terjadi. Aku jadi heran apakah ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka begitu?"

Disaat Lenalee merenungkan penyebab hal itu, Allen perlahan mendekati Lavi. Ia membisik. "Hei, apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan benang merah itu?"

Lavi balas membisik. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin," yah, walaupun ia beberapa kali melihat benang merah yang putus, tetapi ia belum yakin itu penyebabnya. "Lagipula, mungkin saja mereka memang sudah tidak cocok lagi, 'kan? Maksudnya, mungkin mereka sudah bosan-"

"Lavi, Allen, kenapa bisik-bisik begitu?"

Mendadak mereka saling menjauhkan diri sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Dengan kompak kedua tangan mereka melambai sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Lenalee. Hanya obrolan para lelaki saja," sontak wajah gadis keturunan China itu memerah, ia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai _obrolan para lelaki_ itu.

"Yah, lagipula, Lenalee ...," Lavi kembali membuka percakapan, "hal itu tidak penting. Yang penting wanita itu selamat, dan tentu saja Lenalee juga."

Allen mengiyakan seraya tersenyum cerah. "Ya, hal seperti itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah makanan di depan mata kita!"

Lenalee dan Lavi kembali tertawa saat melihat Allen yang kembali bersemangat melahap makanannya. Calon penerus _bookman_ itu pun melirik Lenalee, wajah gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat kaku lagi. Senyum Lavi mengembang melihat perubahan raut wajah Lenalee. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Namun, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, dia yang jadi memikirkan hal itu.

Xxx

"Tyki, ayo kita ma-ups!"

Road menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan ketika melihat Tyki telanjang dada. Lelaki itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jenaka, kemudian memakai kaus yang tergeletak di lantai. Di balik selimut tebalnya, sosok wanita masih terlelap dengan wajah damai. Rambut panjang gadis itu berantakan, di sekitar leher gadis itu Road dapat melihat bercak kemerahan dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, pamannya itu memang terkadang terlalu berlebihan dalam menandai sesuatu.

"Harusnya Tyki bersiap-siap karena besok mau pergi. Eh ternyata malah-"

"Bukan aku yang mengajak," Tyki mengesah pelan melihat mata Road yang tidak percaya oleh kata-katanya, "sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Wanita itu bilang padaku jika aku menolak ia akan membuat kabar burung yang aneh-aneh. Hah, wanita aristokrat itu memang menyebalkan."

"Tidak semua, kok. Tyki sayang," Road tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah kamar, diikuti oleh Tyki sembari menutup pintu kamarnya. Kini mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah, Road langsung mendaratkan diri pada sofa panjang yang penuh dengan bantal. Tyki sendiri duduk di depannya, mengambil rokok dari saku celananya, "eits, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menghirup asap rokokmu, Paman." Tyki mendengus mendengar ucapan Road, akhirnya rokok yang ia pegang ia taruh kembali ke dalam saku.

Road tengkurap sembari memegangi bantal erat-erat, Tyki menyadari kilat jahil yang ada di mata gadis itu. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Biasa saja," Tyki mulai kesal melihat tatapan Road yang seolah-oleh tidak percaya. "Apa? Berhenti menatapku begitu."

Road makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal, tawanya teredam oleh bantal besar yang menutupi wajahnya. "Habisnya, Tyki lucu sekali kalau digoda begini," mata keemasan gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, "lagipula, melakukan hal itu tidak buruk juga, 'kan? Tyki jadi tidak kepikiran laki-laki itu lagi."

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Tyki sehingga membuat Road memicingkan mata. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu membuat raut terkejut secara dramatis.

"Oh, astaga ... jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Tyki menyangkal pemikiran Road dengan cepat, "aku tidak serendah itu, Road. Wanita itu dan dia bukanlah orang yang sama. Jadi tentu aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Road akhirnya menutup mulutnya, tawa membahana memenuhi ruangan. "Hehehe, ya mungkin saja, 'kan? Setelah apa yang kulihat kemarin-kemarin, mungkin saja Tyki depresi sampai membayangkannya ketika melakukan hal semacam itu dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak segila itu," Tyki akhirnya bangkit dari kursi, mata Road mengikuti pergerakannya. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Road saat Tyki mulai melangkahkan kaki, beranjak dari tempatnya. "Siap-siap, besok, kan mau pergi."

"Hee, begitu," Road berkata dengan nada main-main. Ia tahu sebenarnya Tyki ingin segera pergi dari sini, karena jika lelaki itu masih tetap di sini, Road pasti akan terus menanyai perihal pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terikat benang merah dengannya. Maka dari itu gadis itu diam saja saat Tyki akhirnya mulai undur diri dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Anak tunggal Kamelot itu tersenyum simpul lalu kembali membaringkan diri di atas sofa yang penuh dengan bantal.

Xxx

Bagi Lavi, hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sepertinya baru saja ia minum teh herbal buatan Jeryy, bercengkrama dengan Allen dan Lenalee, dan pusing terhadap tugas terjemahan yang tidak selesai-selesai. Segala hal yang ia lakukan kemarin bagaikan angin yang berhembus di wajahnya begitu saja. Setelah akhirnya kemarin ia selesai menyelesaikan tugas terjemahan dengan susah payah, hari ini ia harus dipusingkan dengan menyalin data yang ... sungguh dua kali lebih melelahkan baginya.

Kalau menerjemahkan, otaknya masih bisa dibantu dengan kamus-kamus yang berada di perpustakaan, tetapi untuk menyalin data, itu berarti dia harus memekerjakan otaknya secara maksimal. Karena, menyalin data berarti, dia harus mengingat kejadian yang sudah pernah ia _rekam_ , mengingat secara terperinci mengenai kejadian itu, menulis kejadian tersebut secara runtut, dan bagaimana merangkai kata yang tepat agar tulisan tersebut dapat dipahami. Kalau terjemahan itu bagaikan monster, maka menyalin data adalah monster dari segala monster.

Maka dengan wajah seperti zombie ia berjalan di lorong markas, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tentu menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali mengabaikan anak sembilan belas tahun itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat Lavi yang seperti itu dan mengabaikan anak itu merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat.

Sayangnya, ada beberapa orang yang belum mengetahui hal ini. Miranda yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Lavi yang bergumam sendiri seperti orang gila diam-diam khawatir luar biasa. Tentu saja ia khawatir, Lavi tampak begitu kesusahan, lihat saja keningnya yang berkerut-kerut, pertanda lelaki itu sedang berpikir keras. Sebagai temannya, tentu saja Miranda bermaksud baik untuk membantu. Akhirnya, dengan segala keberaniannya, wanita itu menepuk pundak Lavi agar lelaki itu sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Lavi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah! Sialan, kau-" Miranda kaget bukan main saat Lavi menghardiknya, mulut anak sembilan belas tahun itu mendadak terkatup saat melihat Miranda yang bergetar karena kaget. "Oh, astaga, Miranda. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau."

Miranda menggeleng pelan sebagai balasannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Lavi. Aku hanya kaget saja."

"Omong-omong ada apa perlu apa, Miranda? Sampai menepuk bahuku tadi."

"Ahh ... itu ... sebenarnya aku tidak ada perlu dengan Lavi," Lavi mengernyitkan alisnya saat Miranda berkata demikian, "aku hanya ... khawatir. Lavi akhir-akhir ini terlihat kesusahan, jadi kupikir kalau saja ada yang bisa kubantu ..."

"Miranda memang baik sekali," Miranda tersenyum saat melihat senyum Lavi mengembang, "tetapi itu tidak perlu, ini hanya masalah pekerjaan saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Miranda."

"Pekerjaan sebagai _bookman_?"

"Yup," Lavi menjawab dengan cepat, "Dan sekarang aku harus mengingat ulang lagi karena tadi pikiranku teralih."

Miranda langsung merasa bersalah saat Lavi berkata demikian. "Maafkan aku, Lavi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya perlu mengingatnya lagi." Lavi mencoba menenangkan Miranda dengan senyumnya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, senyum si pemilik rambut merah itu makin melebar. "Oh, iya, Miranda, aku baru ingat, beberapa minggu yang lalu _jiji_ memesan buku di toko langganannya. Dia memintaku untuk mengambilnya hari ini, Miranda mau menemaniku? Sekalian jalan-jalan, hehehehe."

"Tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar, ya, Lavi. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Lavi memerhatikan Miranda yang menjauh darinya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu pun menghilang dari pandangannya, begitu juga dengan senyumnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, tentu ia senang dikhawatirkan oleh banyak orang. Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, dan orang-orang di markas ini membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai. Makin merasa dicintai membuatnya takut jikalau suatu saat nanti keinginannya untuk menjadi _bookman_ berubah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus ingat pesan _jiji_ untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun.

Kemudian, entah kenapa Lavi mengingat lelaki berkacamata yang digadang-gadang sebagai pasangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, andai saja ia bisa memutuskan benang merah yang mengikat mereka, tentu perasaan dan pikirannya tidak akan sekacau sekarang.

* * *

 **a/n: fyuhhh akhirnya kelarr TwT chapter 4 selesaiii yeeee XD kalo dipikir alurnya lama, ya, kagak ketemu-ketemu ini bedua wkwkwk. Tapi ga apa, aku lagi belajar bagaimana membuat cerita berchapter, jadi bersabarlah /tabok. Ini udah kepikir sampai ending si tapi gatau kalo nanti bakal berubah pikiran tentang endingnya wkwk XD yosh, semangat menuju chap 5. Btw, yg baca, ripiu, cuap2, atau mau ngerandom bareng tentang pair ini pasti kuterima dengan senang hati uwu uwu**


	5. kencan?

**赤い糸**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Genangan air memercik saat sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan pongahnya menginjak aspal. Lelaki yang berpakaian putih hitam itu tentu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. Karena ... ya, selain pakaiannya yang begitu kontras, wajah yang tertutupi oleh topi tinggi itu begitu memesona. Banyak gadis-gadis yang melewatinya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya, begitu juga beberapa laki-laki yang melihatnya juga mengakui bahwa lelaki itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

Dibalik topi tingginya, Tyki menyeringai melihat orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tampan, bahkan _keluarga_ nya juga mengakui hal itu. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya, matanya fokus memindai benang merah yang membanjiri jalan. _Earl_ bilang ia harus cepat, karena _akuma-akuma_ kesayangannya berkurang drastis akibat eksorsis-eksorsis sialan itu.

Ah, omong-omong eksorsis ... ia jadi teringat pemuda berambut merah itu. Apakah ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?

Disaat kepalanya memikirkan hal itu, matanya menatap kafe yang penuh dengan pasangan. Senyuman Tyki makin melebar, kafe itu tempat yang bagus untuk ia jadikan sebagai pemanasan. Dengan santai, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kafe lalu tersenyum penuh saat pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

 _Nah, mari kita mulai pestanya._

Xxx

Harusnya, perjalanannya dengan Miranda hanya makan waktu sebentar. Mengambil buku pesanan _jiji_ lalu pulang merupakan prioritasnya saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke pusat kota. Namun, memang yang namanya rencana ... pasti akan selalu menjadi rencana. Seperti sekarang ini, entah kenapa ia bisa berada di toko pakaian wanita bersama dengan Miranda. Ngg ... tidak hanya Miranda saja, sih, ada satu lagi wanita yang mengaku sebagai temannya Miranda. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat namanya Dalia.

Lalu di sinilah ia, duduk dengan wajah bosan disertai banyak _paperbag_ yang berada di bawah bangkunya. Lavi menghela napas, kenapa, sih, wanita itu suka sekali belanja hal-hal yang tidak penting begini? Maksudnya, ya, ia tahu baju itu penting, tetapi untuk membeli baju sebanyak ini? Gila! Lavi yakin sekali wanita yang bernama Dalia itu tidak akan memakai semua pakaian yang ia beli.

Bosan melihat kedua wanita yang lebih tua darinya bercengkrama sembari memilih-milih pakaian, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu mengedarkan matanya pada jendela besar toko. Matanya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, beserta benang merah yang mengikat mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Tentu saja pemandangan di luar sama membosankannya dengan pemandangan di dalam sini. Namun setidaknya di luar ia bisa melihat orang-orang melakukan aktivitas lebih di sana, seperti kakek tua yang sedang memainkan akordion di pinggir jalan, ditemani oleh gadis yang menari dengan energik, atau anak-anak yang berada di seberang sedang asyik main sepak bola.

Ia hampir saja menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk menyerang kalau saja ia tidak melihat benang merah lagi-lagi terputus secara misterius. Ia kira tadi hanya halusinasi karena rasa kantuknya, tetapi tak sekali hanya ia lihat, dua, tiga ... oh, tidak, makin banyak! Sebelah matanya memindai, mencari apa yang menyebabkan putusnya benang merah itu. Kalau dugaannya benar, sesuatu yang memutuskan benang merah itu pasti tidak jauh dari sini.

Lalu saat sepasang kekasih melintas, ia melihatnya. Lelaki dengan topi tinggi serta pakaian dominasi hitam putih menabrak mereka. Lavi tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa menerka dari gestur tubuh mereka. Lelaki bertopi tinggi itu sepertinya meminta maaf pada mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu secepat kilat. Pasangan itu sepertinya tidak terlalu memermasalahkan hal tersebut sehingga mereka kembali berjalan dengan mesra.

Mungkin kemesraan yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah yang terakhir, karena mata sewarna zamrud itu melihat ikatan benang merah mereka terputus, berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Lavi tentu saja kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa yang memutuskan benang merah itu bukan takdir, tetapi orang lain. Ia masih membeku sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia harus mengejar lelaki itu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada lelaki itu dan meminta pertolongan lelaki itu jika bisa. Ia mendadak berdiri, sudah bersiap untuk pergi sebelum suara Miranda menahannya.

"Mau ke mana, Lavi?" tanya Miranda dengan nada halus, Lavi yang memunggungi wanita itu sesaat kemudian menoleh, memberi senyum cerah untuk Miranda. "Beli minum sebentar, Miranda. Nanti aku akan kembali." Lavi tak mendengarkan ucapan Miranda lagi karena pikirannya sepenuhnya fokus pada lelaki itu. Kaki-kakinya melangkah kencang, mencoba mengejar lelaki misterius yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam pandangannya.

Lavi merutuk kesal karena kehilangan jejak lelaki itu. Padahal ia sudah dekat, sedikit lagi saja ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan mengetahui misteri ini. Ia menghela napas kuat-kuat, menutup matanya lalu menenangkan dirinya. Setelahnya ia membuka mata, membiarkan bola matanya mengedar ke seluruh tempat, menjamah tempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali melihat sosok lelaki itu diantara keramaian berjalan dengan santai. Lavi tersenyum senang, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menyusul sasarannya.

Sialnya, disaat ia merasa sudah mengerahkan tenaganya habis-habisan untuk menyusul sasarannya, sasaran yang ia incar justru semakin jauh. Bahkan seolah-olah mengejeknya, lelaki itu menengoknya sebentar, lalu dengan senyum menyebalkan ia berbalik dan melangkah dua kali lebih cepat. Namun ketika Lavi kehilangan jejaknya, lelaki bertopi tinggi itu mendadak muncul kembali, seolah-olah memandu Lavi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Lavi tahu kemungkinan besar lelaki itu orang jahat dan sedang menjebaknya. Namun ia tidak takut. Tentu saja tidak, _innocence_ nya berada di samping celananya. Ia juga bisa bela diri, jadi tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Akhirnya lelaki itu berhenti pada sebuah bangunan tua tak terawat, terlihat dari dinding yang retak serta sulur tumbuhan merambati bangunan tersebut. Lavi dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, masuk ke dalam bangunan. Begitu gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang mampir dari celah-celah bangunan. Lelaki itu berdiri di tengah tangga, disirami oleh cahaya. Topi tinggi yang sedari tadi dipakai kini ia lepas. Lelaki itu akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya. Lavi menyeringai, ia kira tadi lelaki itu tidak percaya diri dengan wajahnya sehingga harus menutupi dengan topi, tetapi ternyata ia salah, lelaki itu ... ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi ... ya ... ia tampan.

"Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan kedua kita akan secepat ini, Gantai-kun," Lavi mengernyitkan alisnya, pertemuan kedua? Sejak kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini? Akhirnya dengan kepala penuh kebingungan ia berkata, "aku tidak pernah merasa bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." Yang dibalas oleh kekehan halus oleh lelaki itu.

Melihat Lavi yang masih kebingungan, lelaki itu akhirnya berdehem pelan, mencoba memerbaiki suasana. "Ah, maafkan. Aku lupa kau belum melihat wujudku yang ini."

Lalu rambut yang tersisir rapi itu ia acak-acak, Lavi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran karena perbuatan tak terduga lelaki itu. Kini sebelah matanya membulat sempurna ketika lelaki itu memakai kacamata tebal. Oh, astaga, ia ingat lelaki ini. Secara refleks, matanya menatap jari kelingkingnya. Jari kelingking yang terikat dengan benang merah itu kini bersinar terang, sangat terang. Lavi memaki dirinya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari sinar yang terpendar dari benang merahnya.

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Sepertinya sudah ingat, eh, Gantai-kun?"

Lavi segera memasang kuda-kudanya lengkap dengan _innocence_ yang kini berada di tangannya. Ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya mendekat, ia secara refleks mundur. Entah kenapa ia merasakan aura menyeramkan ada dalam sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Kau ... sebenarnya kau itu apa?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul juga, senyum lelaki itu masih belum juga hilang. Dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang agak jauh, lelaki itu akhirnya membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, "maafkan aku karena belum memerkenalkan diri. Namaku Tyki Mikk dan biar kutebak namamu Lavi Bookman."

Lavi mengerjap karena lelaki itu tahu namanya. "Bagaimana kaubisa tahu? Aku bahkan belum memberitahu namaku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala Lavi, perubahan Tyki sungguh membuatnya tercengang. Dari minimnya penerangan, ia bisa melihat kulitnya berubah menjadi abu-abu, di keningnya terlihat tanda ... entahlah, bintang? Tanda itu memenuhi keningnya.

"Kau Noah," Lavi menegaskan, matanya masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Tyki yang mengalami perubahan mendadak.

Tyki sendiri masih tak melepas senyumnya, ia senang melihat mimik wajah anak sembilan belas tahun itu. "Menarik, kautahu tentang kami."

Tentu saja ia tahu, dia kan _bookman_. Calon, maksudnya.

Ia ingin berucap, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Lavi masih terkejut dengan takdir yang ia hadapi saat ini. Maksudnya ... ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan bahwa takdirnya akan semenyebalkan ini. Benang merah yang terikat, terikat bersama seorang lelaki, dan sekarang ... lelaki yang menjadi _partner_ benang merahnya ini adalah Noah. Sungguh ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di danau terdekat sekarang juga.

Lavi, dengan seluruh keberaniannya menatap Tyki, kedua mata emas itu begitu mengerikan baginya. "Kau ... bagaimana bisa kau memutus benang merah itu?" tanya Lavi pada akhirnya, ketika Tyki maju selangkah, _innocence_ nya ia pegang erat-erat.

"Hmm ... bagaimana, ya? Memangnya itu penting?"

Nada main-main itu tentu membuat anak remaja itu panas. "Tentu saja. Kalau kaubisa memutuskan benang merah orang lain, tentu kaupasti bisa memutuskan benang merah ini, 'kan? Kenapa belum kaupotong juga benang sialan ini!"

Tyki bersiul menggoda melihat kemarahan Lavi yang meluap-luap. "Wooohoo, santai," jawabnya kalem. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau segitu tidak inginnya terikat denganku, aku sakit hati."

"Ha! Banyak omong."

"Astaga, bicaramu pedas sekali," Lavi tak menggubris ucapan Tyki, "asal kautahu saja, Gantai-kun, aku sudah pernah memutuskan benang ini ... tetapi tetap saja tidak berhasil."

Seolah mencoba membuktikan ucapannya, Tyki mengambil benang merah mereka dan mencoba memutuskannya. Namun sama seperti ucapannya, benang itu masih utuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan putus sedikitpun.

Lavi yang mencoba mengejarnya dengan harapan bisa memutuskan benang merah ini berakhir jatuh terduduk di tanah. _Innocence_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini berada di sampingnya tergeletak di lantai. Saat suara sepatu Tyki makin mendekat, Lavi baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja lengah. Tangannya kemudian menggapai kembali _innocence_ nya, namun sayang jarak antara mereka hanya sekitar sepuluh senti saja. Yang artinya, jika Tyki memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja, mereka bisa berciuman.

Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, Lavi bisa melihat mata keemasan itu menatapnya tajam. Mata itu memiliki aura intimidasi yang luar biasa, sampai punggung Lavi mendingin ketika melihatnya. Belum lagi seringai yang muncul mendadak di wajah Tyki, dua hal tersebut merupakan kombinasi yang mengerikan. Tyki terlihat begitu tampan, tetapi juga berbahaya.

Akhirnya, ketika kewarasannya telah terkumpul, Lavi mendorong keras Tyki hingga terjungkal. Ketika Tyki berusaha bangkit, Lavi segera duduk di atasnya, _innocence_ nya ia dekatkan pada leher Tyki agar tidak memberontak. Bahkan dari bawah pun, tatapan itu masih membuatnya merinding.

" _Well_ , pemikiran yang bagus, Gantai-kun."

Seringai terpampang di wajah Lavi. "Kuterima pujianmu, Noah," kini keberaniannya sedikit meningkat, setidaknya sekarang ia memegang kendali keadaan. "Sekarang, katakan padaku, kenapa kaumemutuskan benang-benang merah itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau menjawab, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kepalamu akan hancur dihantam paluku ini," jawab Lavi dengan nada menantang, sebelah matanya mencoba memancarkan aura intimidasi untuk menutupi rasa takut yang masih meremang di punggungnya. "Sekarang, jawab aku, Noah."

Tyki yang tak merespon apapun membuat Lavi makin salah tingkah, rasa bingungnya makin meningkat saat tawa meluncur bebas dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Ia bingung apa yang sedang ditertawakan oleh lelaki itu. Lalu, secara perlahan tubuh yang ia duduki perlahan seakan tenggelam ditelan lantai. Lavi panik dan sempat memegang tangan Tyki agar tidak menghilang, tetapi tentu saja sia-sia. Bingungnya makin menjadi saat melihat tubuh lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendadak menghilang, padahal lantainya sama sekali tidak amblas.

Bagaikan sihir, Tyki yang tadi sempat menghilang kini mendadak timbul dari balik lantai. Lavi terkejut bukan main saat kepala Tyki muncul disertai senyuman lebar. Keterkejutannya berlanjut saat kepalanya naik ke atas lalu disusul oleh anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Oh, astaga, apakah orang yang ditakdirkan bersamanya ini sebenarnya arwah penasaran?

Lavi ingin sekali mendecih jijik ketika Tyki yang muncul secara mendadak mencoba berpose keren. Ingin ia memaki ketika Tyki memunggunginya lalu menoleh, seolah-olah berkata, _"Bagaimana? Kau terkejut, bukan?"_. Dengan sifatnya yang suka pamer seperti itu, Lavi yakin Noah di hadapannya ini juga suka main perempuan.

"Kalau kauingin tahu jawabannya ...," mata keemasan itu berkilat, seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang keji. "Temui aku besok di taman kota. Jam sebelas. Jangan sampai telat."

"Hei-"

Tyki menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Bahkan ia belum selesai bicara dan mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai benang merah itu! Mana seenaknya saja menghilang dan membuat perjanjian secara sepihak, lagi. Lagipula kenapa besok, sih. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan besok, ia tidak bisa meminta izin pada _jiji_ untuk pergi seenak jidat, apalagi ini mengenai data-data yang harus disalin. Ia menghela napas berat, ingin rasanya ia tampar bolak-balik Noah itu jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Xxx

Pulang dari pusat kota, Bookman melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada anak muridnya. Lavi yang biasanya datang ke perpustakaan tempat mereka bekerja dengan suara cemprengnya pasti akan berkata, " _Jijiii_ , aku bawakan buku pesananmu, nih!" atau, " _Nee_ , _jiji_ , tadi di pasar ada gadis cantik mengerling padaku, lohhh. Bukan tipeku, sih, tetapi siapa yang tidak senang diperhatikan gadis cantik? Kasihan sekali _jiji_ tidak bisa melihatnya." Atau ucapan-ucapan yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk disimpan dalam tempurung otak Bookman. Dan hal itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang Lavi lakukan tanpa ia sadari, bahkan disaat ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Tetapi kali ini, ketika menyerahkan buku padanya, anak itu langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya. Bookman sempat terdiam sebentar, memerhatikan dari jauh Lavi yang mulai bergelut dengan pena dan kertas. Sampai akhirnya kakinya melangkah dan tanpa ia sadari kini berada di depan si pemilik rambut merah. Lavi yang sedari tadi fokus pada kertas yang sedang ia coret-coret menoleh perlahan, Bookman menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Lavi akhirnya menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, dengan satu tarikan sederhana, senyum terajut sempurna. "Ada apa, _Jiji_?"

Satu pertanyaan berjuta makna.

Lavi meneguk ludah ketika keheningan mendominasi, belum lagi tatapan kakeknya yang sungguh tidak dapat ia artikan. Lalu akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kakeknya yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa henti akhirnya berkata, "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. _Ada apa denganmu, Lavi_?"

Senyum Lavi sempat menghilang begitu Bookman berkata demikian. Ia kembali merajut senyum ketika tubuhnya yang sempat menegang beberapa saat perlahan mereda. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Jiji_. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja," Lavi tahu ada yang tidak beres dari gurunya, tetapi selama gurunya tidak berkata apapun, ia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. "Cepat selesaikan, tugas kita masih banyak."

Bookman berlalu begitu saja dengan perasaan gelisah di dada.

Xxx

Air mancur di tengah taman tak begitu menarik perhatian Tyki. Matanya sedari tadi meliar ke mana-mana, dari menatapi gadis-gadis yang lewat terkikik-kikik karena entah mengobrol tentang apa, anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran, sampai pasangan yang sedang mesra-mesraan sambil beradu gombalan yang membuatnya mendengkus jengah. Lagipula memang ia yang salah, lelaki dua puluh enam tahun itu terlalu bersemangat untuk datang ke taman ini demi menemui pemuda pemilik rambut sewarna api menyala. Sekarang, tidak hanya rasa bosan yang melanda, rasa lapar pun mulai menyerang.

Rasa lapar itu ia ganjal dengan rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. Bodoh memang, tentu saja rokok takkan membuat rasa laparnya reda. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari bangku taman, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Lavi menjadi menunggu lama lalu akhirnya meninggalkannya. Walaupun belum ada kejelasan dari yang ditunggu apakah ia akan datang atau tidak. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tentu saja itu salahnya karena waktu itu ia berlagak sok keren dengan menghilang tiba-tiba.

Sekarang Tyki jadi khawatir si calon penerus _bookman_ itu memilih mengabaikannya. Walaupun apa yang Tyki tawarkan padanya menarik, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Lavi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tinggal di markas seharian dibanding bertemu dengannya. Lagipula pekerjaannya sebagai eksorsis dan _bookman_ tentu saja banyak, ia tidak memerhitungkan hal ini.

Tyki tertawa dalam hati, mungkin benar kata Road, ia segila itu pada lelaki ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya ia tertarik pada eksorsis merangkap _bookman_ itu. Ah, calon, maksudnya. Mereka baru bertemu dua kali, itu pun pertama kali bertemu tidak bisa disebut pertemuan. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah benang merahnya juga berperan penting dalam menggerakkan perasaannya?

Ketika ia sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap benang merah yang melilit tangan kirinya. Benang merah itu menyala. Tyki tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat benang merah itu makin terang, menandakan bahwa pasangannya mendekat. Pemuda itu datang. Lavi Bookman benar-benar datang.

Ya, Lavi Bookman benar-benar datang, dengan wajah kusut serta penampilan seadanya.

"Jangan. Tanya. Apapun." Lavi langsung memeringatkan Tyki dengan galak. Lavi akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gantai-kun?" tanya Tyki dengan nada simpati. Merasa kasihan melihat Lavi datang dengan penampilan yang mengerikan begini.

"KAU!" ucapan mendadak Lavi tentu membuat Tyki kaget, belum lagi tatapan orang-orang yang lewat kini terpancang pada mereka. "Gara-gara kau, aku harus mengorbankan jam tidurku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Orang-orang yang lewat kini sudah tidak memerhatikan mereka, tetapi beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik. Tyki dapat mendengar bisikan dari orang-orang tersebut, berkata bahwa pasangan sekarang suka sekali bertengkar di ruang publik. Tyki mencoba menahan tawa ketika mendengarnya, ia yakin Lavi juga pasti mendengar hal itu, tetapi sepertinya anak itu mengabaikannya bagai angin lalu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengorbankan jam tidurmu, Gantai-kun," Tyki mencoba membela diri, yang tentu saja membuat kekesalan Lavi makin menjadi. "Aku hanya bilang kepadamu untuk menemuiku di sini. Lagipula aku tidak memaksamu. Datang atau tidak itu pilihanmu."

Oke, Lavi ingin marah. Namun apa yang dikatakan Tyki benar adanya.

"Oke, terserahlah. Yang penting aku sudah di sini, jadi jelaskan sekarang."

"Aku tahu kaupasti akan bilang begitu," Lavi makin jengkel melihat senyuman lebar Tyki, ingin rasanya ia cabik-cabik wajahnya. "Tetapi sebelum itu, temani aku dulu. Lalu akan kuberitahu jawabannya."

"Kau!" Lavi menahan amarahnya, orang-orang kembali menatap mereka berdua. "Baiklah, kita mau ke mana?"

Senyuman Tyki menjadi pertanda tak baik baginya.

Xxx

"Gantai-kun, ayo masuk!"

"Kaugila, hah? Mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini!?"

Protesan dari yang lebih muda tidak ia hiraukan, Tyki yang tenaganya jauh lebih besar menarik Lavi untuk masuk ke dalam. Ketika masuk ke dalam, mereka disambut oleh resepsionis dengan senyum formalitas.

"Pesan satu kamar, yang kasurnya _king size_."

"Sampai hari apa, Tuan?"

"Sampai hari ini saja," Tyki masih mencengkram tangan Lavi kuat-kuat. Bahkan tak ia pedulikan injakan-injakan kekanakan yang Lavi lakukan pada kakinya.

"Baik, Tuan. Kamar 203, ya. Ini kuncinya."

"Terima kasih."

Lavi masih tetap memberontak. Ucapan, "Lepaskan aku, Sialan." Atau, "Hei, siapa saja, tolong jauhkan aku dari pria mesum inii!" dan segala makian-makian yang lain meluncur bebas dari mulut intelek dari seorang calon _bookman_. Tentu saja tak ada yang mau membantu, atau tak ada yang berani membantu karena tatapan Tyki yang setajam silet itu menguliti mereka ketika hendak membantu si rambut merah.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Tyki langsung membanting Lavi di kasur. Tentu saja ketika ia mencoba bangkit, Tyki sudah menahannya. Kedua mata yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya bungkam sesaat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua mata itu tidak lagi berwarna keemasan. Kedua mata itu cokelat terang, begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

Lalu ketika Lavi sudah tidak berontak lagi, lelaki yang lebih tua itu melepas cengkramannya perlahan. Jarak di antara mereka makin melebar tanpa Lavi sadari. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. "Tidurlah sampai kaupuas. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Ha?" adalah reaksi Lavi begitu Tyki selesai bicara. Ia masih tidak memercayai indra pendengarnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu, Gantai-kun? Atau kau sebenarnya menginginkan hal lain?"

Wajah Lavi mendadak merah padam, tentu saja ia mengerti apa maksud Tyki. Tyki sendiri terkekeh melihat reaksi yang begitu menggemaskan dari Lavi. Ingin rasanya ia cubit pipinya saking gemasnya.

"Kau ... tidak berniat membunuhku saat tidur, 'kan?"

Tyki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Astaga, kenapa segitu tidak percayanya padaku, sih? Kalau aku berniat untuk membunuhmu, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin kulakukan." Senyum terbit di wajah Tyki. "Sekarang tidur dulu, bangun nanti akan kujawab pertanyaanmu."

Jujur saja Lavi masih tidak bisa percaya pada Tyki sepenuhnya. Karena walaupun mereka terikat oleh benang merah, tetap saja mereka musuh saat ini. Tentu saja ia bisa saja untuk tidak mematuhi perkataan pria itu, mencoba menyerangnya dengan _innocence_ dan membuatnya bicara tentang semua yang ingin ia ketahui. Namun ia tahu hal tersebut sia-sia karena lelaki itu memiliki kekuatan yang ... di luar nalar.

Pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Tyki. Akhirnya ia coba pejamkan mata, menikmati empuknya kasur dan selimut yang memeluk dirinya. Setelah tadi berusaha untuk tidak tidur agar tugasnya selesai lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa meminta izin pada _jiji_ , walau ada raut curiga muncul di wajah renta itu, tetapi beliau tetap mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Anggap saja tidur di sini merupakan _reward_ nya karena sudah bekerja keras.

Tak jauh dari kasur, Tyki yang duduk di atas sofa memandangi wajah damai Lavi yang terlelap. Menjaganya.

* * *

 **a/n: wehhh buset ini chapter lima mereka ketemu aaaa XD dan yap apa ini cheesy sekali ya wkwk ya kapanlagi aku bikin interaksi mereka ya ga /heh. Dan baru nyadar ini lima chapter tapi mereka baru mulai dong, gila lemot ya wkwk. Mana ini mereka bedua-duaan dikit banget lagi, kuingin nulis lebihh /kamu. Btw emang kalo demen sama pair tu nulis ga kerasa ya, tau2 aja dah kelar kwwk. Doakan aku semoga bisa sampe ending ini ffnya, ya semoga XD**

 **btw yang suka sama pair ini yu cuap2, aku butuh teman /yha. Ripiu like komen subsreb sangat dihargai XD**


	6. kencan!

**赤い糸**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Tidak ada yang berani menegur Lavi ketika berpapasan di lorong. Wajah menekuk itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa bookman junior itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sembari menggenggam kertas di tangannya erat-erat, Lavi bergumam kesal tanpa ia sadari. Mulutnya mengeluarkan serangkaian kata-kata yang tak pantas untuk didengar bagi anak-anak dalam bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya hanya melongo kagum dengan betapa kayanya kosakata sang calon penerus Bookman.

Ada banyak yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang membuat si rambut merah itu nampak kesal sekali. Karena biasanya anak laki-laki itu begitu santai, suka menjahili orang, dan bukanlah tipe yang gampang tersulut emosi. Sebuah kejadian yang langka bagi penghuni markas karena melihat wajah menekuk itu tetap awet bahkan ketika Lavi sampai di bibir lorong.

Lalu, ucapan mengerikan yang terus-menerus terlontar dari mulutnya mendadak berhenti karena hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan Miranda. Nampan berisi cangkir yang dibawa Miranda hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tangan Lavi tidak cekatan mengambilnya. Memang cangkirnya tidak pecah, hanya saja kopi tersebut tumpah dan mengenai tangan Lavi. Panas, memang, tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti akan ia rendam tangannya dengan air dingin.

"Oh, astaga, maafkan aku, Lavi," Miranda begitu panik ketika melihat tangan Lavi yang tersiram kopi. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Aduh, tanganmu kena kopi, aduh bagaimana ini, Lavi? Apa kuantar ke ruang kesehatan saja?"

"Tidak usah, Miranda. Aku bisa atasi ini sendiri," Lavi menambahkan senyumnya agar Miranda percaya. "Oh, iya, tumben Miranda yang bawa? Biasanya yang bawa cangkir-cangkir ini Lenalee, 'kan?"

Miranda mengangguk cepat, matanya bergulir pada cangkir yang ia bawa. "Harusnya begitu, tapi tadi Lenalee disuruh oleh Komui-san untuk melakukan sesuatu dan ia terlihat kesusahan, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membawa ini."

"Hooo," Lavi mengangguk paham. Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Komui pasti akan merepotkan. "Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, Lavi," Miranda menolak dengan cepat, ia jauhkan nampan dari jangkauan Lavi dengan setelahnya. "Lebih baik kauobati saja tanganmu, nanti makin parah."

"Hahaha, kopinya tidak terlalu panas, kok. Tenang saja."

Miranda geleng-geleng kepala, anak ini memang terkadang suka keras kepala. "Oh, iya, Lavi," Miranda menatap Lavi, seakan teringat sesuatu. "Waktu kita ke pusat kota bersama, kenapa Lavi tidak kembali?"

Lavi terdiam sebentar, pikirannya mencoba mencerna ucapan Miranda. Lalu bohlam imajiner menyala terang, membawanya kembali pada memori di mana ia dan Miranda ke pusat kota untuk berbelanja dan bertemu dengan Tyki. Lavi mendecih sebal ketika mengingat manusia yang mengaku sebagai Noah mampir di memorinya.

"... Lavi?"

"Ah, itu ... waktu itu perutku sakit sekali, jadi kupulang duluan. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, Miranda." Lavi tersenyum lebar demi mempermanis kebohongannya. Tentu saja ia bohong, mana mungkin ia bicara jujur bahwa waktu itu ia mengejar Noah dan akhirnya pulang dengan tangan hampa sehingga membuatnya kesal, lalu tanpa ia sadari ia sudah pulang duluan dan melupakan Miranda. Kalau diingat lagi ia brengsek juga karena meninggalkan Miranda begitu saja, untung saja wanita di depannya ini tidak kenapa-napa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lavi. Aku hanya khawatir waktu itu. Untung kau baik-baik saja," Miranda memegang nampan yang ia pegang erat lalu tersenyum pada Lavi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa obati tanganmu."

"Hai, Madam."

Tentu saja Miranda terkekeh atas jawaban Lavi, wanita itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Lavi. Lavi sendiri pun ingin melangkahkan kaki, tetapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar tangannya masih menggenggam kertas putih yang kini sudah tak terbentuk. Teringat isi kertas itu, amarah Lavi yang sempat mereda kini kembali memuncak. Wajahnya kembali menekuk serta mulut yang tanpa henti memaki-maki dalam bahasa yang berbeda-beda.

Di luar sana, Tyki yang sedang asyik makan ikan koi punggungnya mendadak dingin. Ia merasa ada orang yang menyumpahinya habis-habisan.

Xxx

Sepatu bersol tebal itu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan beringas. Sebelah tangannya ia jadikan topangan untuk kepala merahnya. Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Makhluk yang bernama Tyki Mikk itu belum juga datang. Ia menghela napas, kertas yang masih dalam genggamannya itu kini makin tak karuan karena diremas olehnya.

Setelah tidur di hotel kemarin dengan harapan bisa segera mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, yang ia dapat adalah secarik kertas yang dengan manisnya berada di atas meja. 'Tidurmu begitu nyenyak, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Sebagai gantinya besok temui aku di Kafe Titans jam 12.' Kurang lebih begitu isi kertas yang ia ingat. Lavi mendecih kesal, lelaki itu terus-menerus mengulur waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sebal, karena, selain ia mati penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi mengenai benang merah itu, ia juga mulai dicurigai oleh Bookman karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering pergi ke luar. Lavi tahu ketika ia mulai mengarang bebas agar mendapat izin ke luar Bookman pura-pura percaya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Bookman tidak marah atau bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi ia khawatir kalau suatu saat nanti Bookman akan menyelediki hal ini dan ... ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Bookman tahu kalau ia dan Tyki memiliki sebuah takdir mengerikan yang mengikat mereka.

Tuk. Tuk.

Lavi yang sedari tadi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana kini kembali sadar. Ia palingkan wajahnya dan melihat Tyki yang berada di depan kaca kafe tersenyum lebar. Jari telunjuknya bergerak, menyuruh Lavi agar ke luar dari kafe. Anak itu mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, untuk apa dia menunggu lama di kafe kalau diajak ke luar begini? Mana dia belum pesan apa-apa, lagi. Malu dong, cuma numpang duduk, tak pesan apa-apa terus pergi begitu saja?

Walau begitu Lavi tetap menurut, dengan wajah tidak bersahabat ia ke luar dan menatap Tyki dengan galak. Tyki sendiri tidak masalah, justru senyumnya makin lebar.

"Kau membuatku malu, tahu!"

Tyki yang jadi sasaran amarahnya hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk menungguku di dalam kafe," Lavi ingin membantah, tapi apa yang dikatakan Tyki benar adanya. Sialan, ia jadi tambah kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak punya uang. Makanan di sana harganya sama dengan gajiku dua bulan."

"Loh, bukannya kau Noah? Harusnya kau banyak uang, 'kan?"

Mata Tyki menatap Lavi dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Oh, kau tahu itu juga? Memang luar biasa, ya, calon bookman ini."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Oke, oke." Satu tatapan menusuk dari Lavi sudah cukup bagi Tyki untuk berhenti menggodanya. "Keluargaku memang kaya, sih. Tapi jadi kaya dan bertemu orang-orang berjas itu membosankan. Aku lebih senang berada di pertambangan, lebih menyenangkan."

"Hee, jadi kau kerja di tambang?"

"Hoo, apa ini? Sudah mulai tertarik padaku, kah?" goda Tyki sembari memamerkan seringainya.

Seringai dibalas seringai, hijau bertemu cokelat. "Percaya diri sekali sampai bertanya begitu."

"Oh, tentu saja," Tyki membusungkan dadanya tiba-tiba. "Kau harus tahu kalau partnermu ini sudah banyak membuat gadis-gadis bertekuk lutut."

"Partner, huh?" Lavi menatap benang merah yang mengikat mereka. Sinar terang yang berasal dari benang merah itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia ke sini bukan untuk berbincang-bincang hangat dengan Tyki. "Sudahi basa-basinya. Aku ingin segera kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana? Tadi hampir setiap kau bertanya aku selalu menjawab."

"Jangan pura-pura lupa," Lavi menatap Tyki serius, Tyki pun menatapnya dengan bingung. Oke, lelaki ini benar-benar lupa. "Hahh. Pertanyaanku yang itu, yang bagaimana kaubisa memutuskan benang merah?"

"Oh, yang itu!" senyum Lavi mengembang, Tyki sudah ingat. Ia akan segera dapat jawabannya. "Kalau itu, sih, gampang. Tetapi, hei, aku lapar sekali. Mau beli makan?"

"Kau menghindar lagi, hah?"

"Bukan menghindar, kok. Tenang saja, pertanyaanmu yang itu akan kujawab. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita makan dulu, Partner."

"Jangan panggil aku partner, Sialan."

Xxx

Kepulan panas dari mangkuk yang mereka berdua pegang tak membuat mereka berhenti makan. Terutama Tyki, yang dengan semangat memakan mienya secara tergesa. Lavi saja sampai ternganga melihat Tyki yang begitu cepat memakan makanannya. Oke, memang lelaki di sampingnya ini bilang kalau ia lapar, tetapi tidak begitu juga, bukan? Ia yakin setelah menghabiskan mie itu lidah Tyki akan mati rasa karena makan dalam keadaan panas, benar-benar panas.

"Jadi ... kapan kau mau jawab pertanyaanku?"

Tangan Tyki memberi gestur untuk menunggu sebentar. Ia mengambil air minum di sampingnya, meminumnya tanpa jeda. Setelah gelas itu tandas, ia menghela napas lega. "Hahh, kenyangnya." Senyuman senang terajut di wajahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, Gantai-kun, aku hampir menjawab semua yang kautanya."

Alis Lavi naik sebelah. "Jangan menghindar lagi. Aku sudah susah-susah datang ke sini hanya untuk mendapat jawaban darimu, tahu! Kalau kau begini lagi, akan kupukul kau!"

"Dengan palu besarmu itu?"

Lavi tentu kaget melihat palu innocencenya secara ajaib berpindah tangan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya, sih. Lihat akibatnya sekarang, wajah Tyki menyeringai senang.

"Kembalikan, Sialan!"

"Tentu saja, tetapi dengan syarat, tentunya."

"Kalau syaratmu adalah untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tidak mau!"

"Bukan itu, kok. Tenang saja," palu itu ia putar-putar di tangan. "Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Beritahu dulu syaratnya, baru kuputuskan."

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, mendadak Lavi merasa tatapan Tyki begitu menakutkan. Anak itu meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa ini bukan syarat yang bagus untuk ia setujui.

"Syaratnya," seolah ingin mempermainkan manusia yang lebih muda darinya, ia menjeda kalimatnya sedikit lama. Ketika wajah si rambut merah mulai kesal, sang persona Noah itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kauhanya boleh bertanya satu pertanyaan padaku tiap kali kita kencan, begitu juga denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Apa!? Kaukira gampang apa pergi ke luar tanpa dicurigai orang-orang? Jangan seenaknya saja, dong!"

"Memang kaupikir kau saja yang begitu, hah!? Aku juga sama!"

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau tidak perlu membuat syarat yang aneh-aneh seperti itu, dong! Tidak ada untungnya juga buat kita. Apa susahnya sih tinggal jawab pertanyaanku? Toh, nanti setelah kita saling berbagi informasi ujung-ujungnya nanti bertemu di medan perang juga."

"Gantai-kun, aku begini juga demi kita," Tyki menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Kauingat 'kan kalau kita itu terikat takdir? Kapan lagi kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain kalau bukan dengan cara ini? Ingat, kita terikat, pasti ujung-ujungnya—"

"Aaaaaaku tidak mau dengarrrrr," Lavi menutup kedua telinganya sembari menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Tyki. Ia sudah muak dengan ikatan takdir dan tetek bengeknya. "Dengar ya, Noah Sialan. Terserah jika kau mau pasrah pada takdir, itu urusanmu. Namun kalau kau mau menyeretku juga, jangan harap, Sialan! Aku punya mimpi. Aku mau jadi bookman dan mengelilingi dunia. Bukan terikat takdir denganmu!" napasnya tersengal setelah ia mengutarakan seluruh perasaan terdalamnya. "Lagipula, dibanding om-om sepertimu, aku lebih suka wanita dengan dada besar, ya. Duh, kenapa pula aku harus terikat denganmu, sih!?"

"Kaupikir aku juga mau terikat denganmu, hah!? Tentu saja tidak! Aku lebih memilih wanita-wanita yang mengantre menunggu untuk kupinang daripada kau yang mentalnya seperti bocah!"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, harusnya kau berusaha untuk memutus benang merah ini, Bodoh! Jadi baik kau maupun aku sama-sama terlepas dari hal menyebalkan ini."

"Kau yang bodoh! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekeras apapun kumencoba. Bagaimana bisa hal yang begini saja kautidak ingat, hah, calon bookman?"

"Jangan mengejekku bermental bocah kalau kau sendiri juga sama, Noah! Tidak perlu bawa-bawa bookman dalam perdebatan kita."

"Kalau begitu kaujuga jangan bawa-bawa nama keluargaku, dong!"

Untungnya perdebatan panas ini hanya ditonton oleh pemilik kedai dengan mulut menganga. Kedua pria yang saling serang hujatan kini saling mengambil napas, mencoba merilekskan diri setelah melakukan perdebatan yang menguras tenaga, dan tentu saja sebenarnya tidak berguna. Namun walau perdebatan tersebut rasanya sepele dan sia-sia, beban di hati mereka perlahan terangkat. Ada perasaan lega ketika mereka memuntahkan isi kepala mereka dari debat panas yang membuat pemilik kedai membatu sampai sekarang.

Setelah meminum air di gelas sampai tandas, Tyki kembali buka suara. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kesepakatannya? Apa kau setuju?"

Lavi yang sudah bisa mengatur napasnya kini diam sebentar. Ucapan, "Aku setuju," lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya, "tapi besok-besok aku yang tentukan tempat bertemunya, deal?"

"Deal."

Keduanya pun saling berjabat tangan, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah satu pikiran. Sang pemilik kedai kini sudah masuk ke dapur, tidak ingin melihat tingkah absurd pelanggannya lebih jauh.

"Jadi, kembalikan paluku sekarang!" titah si umur sembilan belas tahun pada si seperempat abad lebih. Dengan sekali ayunan palu itu melayang di udara, Lavi menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu itu ...," Lavi kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tyki sepenuhnya. "Aku bisa memutuskan benang merah itu hanya dengan memegangnya."

"Woah, praktis sekali," Lavi tanpa sadar memuji, "kalau begitu kausudah sering dong memegang benang merah kita?"

"Harusnya pertanyaanmu yang ini tidak kujawab, Gantai-kun. Namun karena ini hari pertama jadi kumaafkan," manik cokelat itu menatap jemarinya yang terikat benang merah, "jawabannya, ya. Aku sudah sering sekali menggenggam benang ini, tetapi seperti yang kubilang sedari tadi ... benangnya tidak mau putus."

"Enak sekali bisa memutus benang merah orang. Aku saja memegangnya saja tidak bisa," ujar Lavi dengan nada iri, bagaimanapun juga Tyki sudah punya kekuatan yang menyeramkan baginya, belum lagi bisa melihat bahkan bisa memutus benang merah seenak jidat. Sungguh itu benar-benar tidak adil.

"Gantai-kun tidak bisa memegang benang ini?" Tyki menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, benang merah itu pun ikut bergoyang. Gelengan singkat Lavi menjawab singkat pertanyaannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja. Rasanya kemampuan ini tidak ada gunanya."

"Tentu saja ada, mungkin Gantai-kun belum menyadarinya?" Tyki menempatkan jemarinya di dagu, kening-keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir serius. "Mungkin sebenarnya kau ditakdirkan menjadi biro jodoh mereka?"

"What the hell?" adalah reaksi Lavi ketika Tyki mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Baik Allen maupun Tyki memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Ingin ia sangkal pemikiran itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa karena ... memang sadar atau tidak sadar ia sudah sering membuat mereka yang benangnya bersinar saling bertemu dengan satu sama lain. Walau ia baru menyadari hal tersebut akhir-akhir ini. Jadi semakin ia sangkal, semakin tampak pula tanda-tanda bahwa mungkin ... mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Allen maupun Tyki adalah benar.

Tyki semakin heran melihat wajah Lavi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah masam. "Ada apa? Perkataanku benar, 'kan? Bisa saja kau benar-benar ditakdirkan jadi biro jodoh."

"Mau ditakdirkan pun aku juga nggak mau," ungkapnya sebal, "lagipula kenapa aku, sih? Memang mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi jodoh mereka sendiri apa?"

Tyki tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Lavi, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab apa. "Lupakan hal itu. Omong-omong, Gantai-kun bisa lihat benang merah dari kapan?"

"Dari kapan ... hmmm ... seingatku ketika umur tujuh tahun? Oh, ya, omong-omong ini sudah dua pertanyaan, ya. Aku tidak akan memberikan informasi lebih kepadamu."

Tawa Tyki yang entah kenapa begitu sejuk membuat Lavi tenang. Sedikit banyak ia mengubah pikirannya tentang Noah di hadapannya ini. Tyki Mikk, Noah yang baru saja ia temui begitu bersahabat padanya. Namun tetap saja ia harus tetap berhati-hati karena saat ini mereka berada di sisi yang berbeda.

"Kencan kita sudah selesai, bukan? Kalau begitu aku pulang—"

"Heee, secepat itu? Tidak seru sekali," Lavi memandang Tyki tak suka, apanya yang secepat itu? Baginya ia sudah cukup menghabiskan waktu bersama Noah sialan ini.

"Dengar ya, Noah Sialan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang punya banyaakkk waktu luang. Tugasku masih banya—"

"Aku bosan mendengar alasanmu yang itu-itu terus. Tidak kreatif," wajah Tyki menampakkan senyum puas, Lavi termakan dengan ucapannya. "Aku juga punya banyak kerjaan, Gantai-kun. Tetapi aku masih mau mengajakmu ketemuan, bahkan rela meluangkan waktuku untuk bertemu denganmu. Masa kamu tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama untukku, sih?"

"Ya nggak mau, lah. Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk meluangkan waktu untukku."

Kini Lavi yang memasang wajah puas, lihat, wajah Tyki berubah menjadi kesal karena ucapannya. Ha! Rasakan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak. Namun kujamin kauakan menyesal karena menolak ajakanku."

Tyki tahu mata kehijauan itu menyimpan rasa ingin tahu yang amat sangat tinggi. Jadi ia tahu bahwa kini pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah mengalami pergolakan batin antara ingin melanjutkan kencan atau mengakhirinya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Memang kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Tyki tersenyum lebar, pada akhirnya rasa penasaran anak ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa ingin mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Nanti kaujuga akan tahu."

Tyki menarik tangan Lavi dengan cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan kedai dengan menembus tembok. Sang pemilik kedai baru saja ke luar dari dapur kini memecahkan mangkuk yang ia pegang. Wajahnya memucat saat melihat Tyki dan Lavi menembus tembok.

"Aku ikhlaskan tagihanmu wahai hantu penasaran. Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana setelah memakan makananku." Doa sang pemilik kedai penuh kesungguhan.

Mulai hari itu, sang pemilik kedai berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk akan lebih giat pergi ke tempat ibadah.

Xxx

"Oke, kaubilang aku akan menyesal jika menolak ajakanmu ke tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Tyki percaya diri, "aku yakin kaupasti suka tempat ini, benar, 'kan?"

"Engg ...," Lavi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, melihat wajah Tyki yang berseri-seri membuatnya tidak enak hati berkata tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih berpikir lebih baik untuk pulang saja daripada ikut denganmu."

Tyki dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah tempat ini bagus?"

"Ya, memang bagus," Lavi tidak bohong soal ini, Tyki pun tahu apa yang dikatakan anak itu bukan sarkas. "Memang tempatnya bagus. Indah. Jujur aku tidak bohong soal ini. Tapi hei, tidakkah kau tahu betapa bosannya aku untuk melihat hutan?"

Ya, mereka berdua kini berada di hutan. Di mana Tyki sedang asyik duduk di pinggir sungai sembari memakan ikan hidup-hidup sementara Lavi mengernyit jijik karena Tyki yang makan seperti hewan. Ia jadi kasihan melihat ikan itu menggelempar dan mati saat Tyki menggigitnya dengan ganas. Darah ikan itu mengalir ke bibir Tyki lalu menetes di pakaiannya. Astaga, mana ia tahu kalau takdir membuatnya terikat dengan makhluk barbar.

Langit berubah menjadi oranye, tanda sudah masuk senja. Di buku novel yang biasa Lavi baca, waktu senja adalah waktu di mana pasangan akan saling bertatapan, saling berdekatan, lalu hanyut dalam ciuman mesra. Namun tidak dengannya, Tyki, dengan mulut pakaian penuh darah masih asyik menangkap ikan di pinggiran sungai. Langit yang berwarna oranye itu kini mengubah cara pandang Lavi. Kini, perpaduan antara langit oranye dan Tyki yang penuh darah terlihat sembari tersenyum senang adalah hal yang paling buruk. Senja yang biasanya diliputi hal romantis kini berubah menjadi horor dan menyeramkan.

Setelah selesai makan, Tyki membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai. Darah yang berlumuran di wajah kini menghilang. "Harusnya kausenang kuajak ke sini, ini tempat favoritku."

"Karena banyak ikannya?"

Senyum Tyki mengembang. "Ya, salah satunya." Kepalanya lalu mendangak, menuju langit oranye. "Dan itu. Indah, bukan?"

"Ya, memang indah. Tetapi gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan cara yang sama lagi."

"Hee, kenapa begitu?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan," kaki Lavi berayun, ujung jemarinya menyentuh air sungai. "Omong-omong, apa kau selalu begitu? Maksudku, memakan ... yang ... begitu? Maksudku ... ikan—"

"Ya. Ikan hidup itu enak! Apalagi ikan koi." Tyki tertawa melihat wajah Lavi yang mendadak membiru. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu, kautidak akan tahu sebelum kaumencobanya."

"Ugh, sampai mati pun tidak akan kucoba. Aku yakin kalau gadis-gadis yang pernah kaukencani tahu hal ini, mereka pasti akan menyesal pernah mengejarmu."

"Peduli amat, yang mengejar kan mereka," ujar Tyki santai. "Oh iya, kalau Gantai-kun sendiri suka makanan apa?"

"Hm ... aku? Kalau aku suka sekali daging, sih. Enak soalnya."

Tyki mengangguk pelan, mata kecokelatan itu menatapnya riang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita bisa berburu rusa di dekat sini."

"Lalu memakannya mentah-mentah? Maaf aku tidak sebarbar itu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Begini-begini aku pandai memanggang daging loh."

Mata Lavi berbinar senang, walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapan Tyki, tetapi akan sangat menyenangkan jika yang lelaki itu katakan benar. Karena jujur saja ia tidak begitu pandai memasak, dia hanya bisa makan saja. Tyki dalam hati berteriak senang karena setidaknya ... ia sudah tahu apa yang si rambut merah itu suka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pertemuan kita selanjutnya kita berburu daging rusa!" Tyki hanya tertawa, si calon penerus Bookman di depannya begitu bersemangat. Namun mendadak wajah anak itu berubah. "Eh, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, deh. Aku takut nanti diberi misi mendadak."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang ke markasmu."

"HAHHH!?" wajah terkejut yang sungguh sangat dramatis itu mampu membuat Tyki tertawa kencang. "Jangan tertawa, sialan! Kau gila apa!? Kau sadar tidak sih kalau mereka tahu mungkin kau akan dibantai?"

Masih dengan tawanya yang tak bisa berhenti, Lavi akhirnya secara sukarela menepuk punggung Tyki dengan kekuatan maksimal. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelampiasan amarah juga karena rasa khawatirnya tidak diapresiasi oleh Sang Noah.

"Sakit, Bodoh!" Tyki mengusap punggungnya dengan beringas, gila, kekuatan bocah merah ini mengerikan. "Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu resikonya. Oh, omong-omong aku senang kau khawatir padaku."

"Bukan khawatir, ya. Aku hanya tidak mau narasumberku mati begitu saja. Aku belum tahu banyak soal benang merah dan juga kaummu."

Tyki memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. "Ya, ya. Aku percaya."

"Aku serius, Sialan!" wajah merengutnya makin menjadi-jadi. "Pokoknya ganti tempat! Atau mungkin ganti hari ... terserahlah. Aku tidak mau ada pertempuran di markas."

"Astaga kamu ternyata paranoid, ya. Aku jamin tidak akan ada pertempuran di markas."

"Oh, ya? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Aku pintar menyusup dengan kekuatanku," Lavi kemudian teringat bahwa ia baru saja merasakan kekuatan yang Tyki punya. Kekuatan yang sungguh aneh, Lavi bahkan tadi berpikir kalau ia sudah mati. "Kau pikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur dari kejaran gadis-gadis? Ya dengan kekuatanku ini."

"Hee, sombong sekali," nada iri terdengar dari ucapan Lavi. Narsis sekali, sih, makhluk di hadapannya ini. "Semoga ketika pulang nanti kau ditabrak kuda liar lalu membentur batu sehingga wajahmu jadi rusak. Amin."

"Kalau iri bilang saja. Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu tipe lelaki yang tidak ingin wanita dekati."

"Sembarangan! Begini-begini aku juga populer di kalangan para gadis, ya." Api imajiner berkobar dengan ganas seiring dengan emosi Lavi yang meledak-ledak. "Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku bisa buktikan padamu soal gadis-gadis itu. Kau harus lihat surat-surat yang mereka kirimkan padaku di markas, mungkin kau akan terkejut karena aku begitu populer."

"Aku tidak percaya, mungkin saja itu surat nyasar?"

"Kau! Pokoknya kencan kita selanjutnya akan kuperlihatkan surat-surat itu."

"Hoo. Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti kencan selanjutnya di markas?"

"Ya, kencan kita selanjutnya di mar—" Lavi mendadak diam, otaknya mencoba mencerna situasi saat ini. Lalu saat ia sadar semua yang terjadi, seringai mengejek muncul di wajah Tyki. "Kau! Tyki sialan! Kau sengaja, 'kan!?"

"Sengaja apanya? Kau yang bilang kalau kencan kita selanjutnya itu di markasmu. Jangan suka menyalahkan orang, Gantai-kun."

"Peduli amat! HIBANNN!"

Senja berganti malam. Kini, di antara pepohonan rindang, Tyki Mikk bersembunyi demi keselamatan hidupnya. Satu hal yang ia pelajari dari kencan mereka kali ini. Membuat Lavi marah bukanlah hal yang baik.

* * *

 **a/n: jadi aku makin kaget tiap chapter wordsnya nambah wkwkwk btw aku masih bingung rambutnya lavi itu aslinya apa TwT dah kadung nulis merah jadi males edit, padahal kalo diliat2 warnanya oranye ya XD terus yeeeyyy akhirnya cuyy ini mereka kencan dongss, sechapter kunulis mereka semua full, eh ga full banget deng tp ya ini bedua kencan la pokoknya :"" dan ternyata ini 6 chapter tapi kek ga jalan :" semoga ga sampe 30 chapter deh ya, gila kalo sampe gempor dong aing huhu /heh**

 **btw yang mau fgan sama pair ini monggooo 3 dan big thanks bagi yang fave, follow, maupun komen huhuhu TwT aku merasa ditungguin /ga**


End file.
